


Discord and Dreams

by Moonie711



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bonding, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Guns, Kidnapping, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Named Reader, Near Death Experience, Nicknames, OC's - Freeform, Plot, Sans - Freeform, Sans-centric, Sansa-centric, Skele-kisses, Skeleton Boyfriends, Smut, Soul Bond, Swearing, Teasing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, Vomiting, adult reader, aftertale, again in later chapters, based off a vivid dream i had, but in later chapters, chara is a dick, gets graphic, good times and laughs, haunted dolls, i named a bunch of characters that arent even in the story, just read the damn thing already, like alot of swearing, likeable oc's, lots of fluff, oh and did i mention fluff, preplanned plot, probably, reader is female, reader saves sans, sans on a tricycle, sans takes care of reader, soulmate, starts off light and turns dark, this is so much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711
Summary: Slowly Sans leaned his face into yours, pressing his teeth against your lips in semblance of a kiss once again; only this time it was different. You were greeted with a spark of blue magic, sending a pleasurable shiver down your spine as the magic tingled across your lips.Whoa..Well that was definitely new.--((NOW UPDATED WITH 100% MORE SMUT AND SIN))





	1. Butt sniffer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic!! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support.
> 
> I cant even tell you what it means to me.

 

Finally it was saturday! You've been waiting for this day all month! Your best friend was coming down from Maine to come spend the day with you, and you had EVERYTHING planned out for your awesome day of fun together. You had texted her earlier that morning, giving her the run down of the shit you wanted to do. The only thing you hadn't mentioned is the fact you had invited your other bestfriend along.

His name was Sans..

He had just moved in down the street from you, and in no time at all you two had become extremely close. He was easy to talk to, loved puns and video games, and was just easy going in general.

Jeeze, even thinking about the kid made you blush.

It wasn't that you thought your friend would get mad or jealous about you inviting him along without telling her, kaitlin was a pretty chill girl, and wasn't bias against monsters.

No..you were afraid to tell her cause you knew she'd catch on to how giddy you got around him and completely call you out and embarass you.

Unsurprisingly it hadn't even been 5 minutes and she was already doing exactly that.

"OH. So this is the guy you wanna bone?"

Ugh. What a fucking brat.

Without even looking you could FEEL Sans shit-eating grin.

You tried to keep your outwards composure but you could feel the heat radiating off your face.

"Kaitlin, this is Sans, Sans this is Kaitlin; the girl who used to bend over and sniff people butts because she thought she was a dog." (thats tru btw)

"DUDE." she gave you a hard smack. You jumped, that actually fucking hurt!

But Sans shrugged off the whole awkward situation, extending a friendly hand in greeting.

"nice ta meet ya pal."

Now it was YOUR turn to laugh as she grabbed his hand, a loud "PBBBTTTHH" fart noise broke the silence, making Kaitlin burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, where the actual fuck did you find this kid?"

"Living under a rock."

"Pfft."

You knew living underground was a rough subject for sans but even he grinned at your lame joke, giving a small chuckle before turning to you with his typical laid back expression.

"ready to go ginz?"

"Ye, lets go check out the new park!"


	2. Wipeout rejects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welp, that was completely fucking embarassing."
> 
> LOL I FOUND OUT WHY I DREAMED THIS
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-bYRdHC2lk
> 
> SKIP TO 8:45
> 
> THATS EXACTLY WHAT SANS DID IN MY DREAM LOL YO

  
After introductions and small talk you all decided to take a walk down to the lake you and Sans lived on, actually surprised to see the beach had been completely renovated and redone due to a wealthy contractor who moved in next door.

You had suggested he build a park around the lake to bring up the property value of the houses around the neighborhood, (he was buying and selling the old cabins around the neighborhood and was making ALOT of profit) but you never actually expected him to do it!! Damn his crew must have worked on this all winter!!

The beach had been completely re-landscaped, with a HUGE park right next to it! You noticed a cabin that used to be there was no longer present, meaning he had bought out the property to build this for the community. what a fucking sweetheart.

Asides from the new jungle gym and HUGE 'floating water trampoline thing' that was legit CHAINED to the ground to prevent people from stealing it, there was something even BETTER.

"Oh my god.."

"What the hell is that?" Kaitlin was staring at the contraption in the middle of the park.

It looked like a goddamn prop from the show 'wipeout!' all of you just stood there for a moment as you watched a group of kids attempt to jump over the sweeper bars as they rotated around in a circle, the bars and speed rising every couple of laps, increasing the difficulty until it became IMPOSSIBLE to jump over.

"Oh my lanta.." You felt your mouth hang open as you absently began walking towards it, pausing as you suddenly got a GREAT idea. "SANS! Challenge me!!" You turned to face him, complete excitement in your eyes.

"eh..uh thats not really my thing.." He tried backing out, but NOPE, you were not gonna let him.

"It is now." You grabbed his hand and began forcefully dragging him towards the contraption, but Kaitlin- being the cock block she is; let out a whine of protest.

"Naww dude, lets go on the water trampoline!!" She sprinted over to the huge blowup water toy. Jesus, there was even a line!

"Oh hell no!" You frowned at her seriously. "I wont even get on a normal trampoline, never mind one thats on WATER. I aint falling into that shit, its probably freezing still!"

"Dont be a pussy." She teased, sticking her tongue out, shoving her way to the front of the line as she began to remove her clothes, and hell who was even going to complain?

"Nty. I'll stick to the sweeper bars." You continued to drag Sans away, knowing FULL WELL that bitch was gonna try to push you in.

"Puusssaaaayyy" She jumped onto the giant trampoline in nothing but a bra and shorts, unsurprisingly the guys weren't complaining as they pushed the giant float off the beach and into the water, climbing on to join her.

"Wait." You suddenly stopped in your tracks to watch her. "I need to see this."

Sans didn't protest, grateful for a distraction as he was SERIOUSLY dreading any form of excersize and was happy to just sit on the sidelines and watch. What a lazy bones.

Just as expected as soon as everyone started to jump around kaitlin began attacking people, turning the trampoline into an all out battle as she began pushing and shoving person after person off the float. Each time they'd just climb back up and continue to wrestle with the brat before finally deciding to gang up and throw her into the freezing water head-first.

"BWAHAHA!!!" You held your sides in hesteria, making a metal note to grab a camera next time. "YOUR FACE!!!" Even Sans was cracking up laughing, her expression was just PRICELESS. Finaly getting a taste of her own medicine.

"Ffff-fffUCK O-OFF!" She couldn't swim to safety fast enough, as one of the guys had jumped off and dunked her down underwater again. Jesus christ you loved your neighbors.

"Have fun with that." You gave a wave of your hand and continued towards the sweeper bars of doom, to ur surprise Sans followed after you willingly- hesitantly, but willingly.

The little kids were just finishing up their game as you approached. Politely you asked to 1v1 Sans, to which they agreed, to tired to continue anyways. Even though it was only spring, it was STILL 80 degrees out, and they were drenched in sweat.

"what are the rules..?" He stood at his post quizically, how the hell was he going to jump over these things?

"Uh, dont fall? I dunno, we'll figure it out." You began messing with the settings on the machine, setting it to 'beginner' before running back to your spot across from sans.

With a loud purr the machinery slowly came to life, starting off painfully slow as you almost had to walk over the bar to dodge it. Even sans was keeping up with the pace.

"Uh ok, maybe this is to slow..?" You ran from your spot and upped the lvl to 'intermediate' before running back to your post again.

As expected the pace picked up significantly, almost so much you nearly didn't have time to dodge, clearly Sans felt the same as he had to jump-crawl over the bar to dodge.

"what was wrong with the slower setting?!" He complained, struggling to hop over the bar as the speed picked up again.

"Bad judgement?!" You tried to defend, nearly tripping as you yourself couldn't jump over the bars in time, damn you were out of shape.

Sans couldn't even speak at this point as he was already out of breath, going from crawling over the bars to LEAPING over them. You'd laugh at how hilarious he looked if it wasn't for the fact you probably looked just as stupid.

"s-slow it down?!" He nearly didn't make it over that time as the height increased, silently you agreed.

"I-i- ACK!!" You fell, not even brushing yourself off as you quickly got back up again, blushing embarassed as you tried your hardest to jump over the next.

"l-lin-DSSSSSSS" Now it was Sans turn to fall, lying flat on his back as a sweeper bar went right over his head. It took him a second to compose himself but he got back up on his feet.

"PFFT!" You tried not to laugh, but my god if it wasn't fully satifying to see sans fall flat on his ass.

"O-oh shit!" You nearly didn't dodge that time, the bars picking up to a ridiculous speed.

"OOF!"

Now Sans was hanging from the bar like a ragdoll, going along for the ride as he wasn't able to jump over completely.

"N-NO W-WAAII-OOOOF"

The two of you collided into eachother, Sans collapsing and falling ontop of you as the sweeper bars continued to forcefully speed up and get higher.

"DUCK!!" You involuntarily wrapped your arms around him to bring him down closer to the ground and to yourself in order to dodge the bars of death.

Holyshit you did NOT want to get hit by that.

"c-crawl?" He suggested blushing. You didn't even notice his flustered state as you tried scooting away from the speeding sweeper bars.

THIS WAS A CHILDRENS PLAYTOY?

Misjudging the distance you tried sitting up, being nearly knocked out as the bar prompty smacked you in the face and into the ground.

"l-linz?" Sans was pressed flat against your body in a writhering mess. You couldn't help but feel bad as you remebered how fragile he was.

Shit, would a hit from the sweeper bar kill him? You weren't gonna wait to find out.

In an instant you had flipped the position, you ontop and him on bottom. Trying to sit up again you were instantly smacked in the back of the head with a sweeper bar, unintentionally bumping your face back into sans.

Ok, Ow.

"T-this was a bad idea.." You admitted regrettiably..or was that embarassment? shit it was both...

"y-ye, how do we stop it?"

Thankfully- or not, kaitlin was standing over the both of you from a safe enough distance. "I dunno, maybe if you say please?"

"Oh my fuck, i swear on my grandmothers grave.."

"Ok, ok." She didn't even push you further, figuring you've suffered enough, for now anyways.

Slowly the sweeper bars speed decereased to a stand still. Sighing with releif it took you and Sans a moment before seperating yourselves from eachother.

"Welp, that was completely fucking embarassing." You stood up, offering Sans a hand as you pulled him up with you.

"y-ye." He scratched the back of his skull, his face still tinted blue.

You jumped at a sudden outburst of laughter, nearly snapping your neck as you whipped around to see the group of kids laughing and pointing at the two of you, phones in hand as they were recording the whole thing.

"KISS, KISS." They chanted teasingly.

You felt your eye twitch.

Oh shit.

"DELETE IT." Was the only thing that came to mind, running full speed at the kids.  
  
You'll be damned if you become a fucking internet meme.

"RUN." They all scattered, running up the jungle gym like the little monkeys they were.

"Yo, need help..?" The guys from the trampoline approached Kaitlin and Sans casually, a giant bucket of water balloons in hand.

"Shit yeah!" She grabbed as many as she could carry, and ran after to join you.

"heh, why not?" Sans lazily filled his pockets with balloons and followed after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle*


	3. Deceitful fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a date" ;]
> 
> *dies*

 

The play-chase had turned into a full fledge waterballoon fight, and honestly this was the most fun you've had in years. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and joking with each other.

It was currently adults vs kids, and you were losing bad, absolutely drenched at this point. Little shits had the unfair advantage by being so small and tiny. Everyone except Sans was soaked at this point. The little skeleton was surprisingly VERY agile despite being so damn lazy all the time. Deceitful fuck.

Speaking of being a deceitful fuck.

"H-hey!" You jumped as a waterballoon exploded next to your foot, whipping around you came face to face with the smug grin of sans.

"What are you doing?!" You frowned at him, eyes flickering to the balloon in his hand.

Crap he was betraying you.

"dont you mean 'water' you doin'?" He gave a playful wink.

"Ha, I see what you did there." You gave a small laugh before turning serious again. "Oh- dont you dare!" You jumped out of the way of another waterballoon.

"what?" He gave an innocent shrug "i just miss you ginz."

Aww.

"but my aim is getting better."

UGH.

"You little shit!" You quickly retaliated, throwing a balloon only for it to explode mid-throw; soaking yourself instead of Sans.

The skeleton practically keeled over he was laughing so hard at your fail.

"oh, you miss me to?" He managed between laughs.

"UGH! SCREW IT!" You ran at him, catching him off-gaurd as you picked him up and carried him, promptly throwing the both of you into the nearby lake.

Instantly you regretted it.

"COLD!" You nearly leap out of the water, only for sans to grab you by the hand and pull you back in.

"oh no you dont!" He dunked you under, snorting with laughter. "your going to sit here and suffer with me!"

"Halp!" You tried to escape to shore, but he had a fucking death grip on you.

"not a chance!" he splashed you playfully, suddenly turning your little water balloon fight into an all out water war.

"Traitor!" You splashed back. "Hope you can swim!" taking advantage of his light weight you picked him up and threw him in deeper, laughing histerically as you watched the skeleton flail around like a fish.

"t-thats real cod-hearted of you." Oh for fucks sakes he was even making fish jokes. Well atleast you knew he could swim now, abeit not very gracefully.

"Dont make me come over there and drown you!" You threatened jokingly, he just grinned at you, clumsily swimming back to shore.

"Jeeze sans, who taught you how to swim?" Maybe it was because you were on swim team for 3 years, but you could literally swim laps around the entire lake, so watching sans was just painful.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the edge of the beach with you. "no one. i cant swim."

Oh god, your a fucking dick.

"W-why didn't you say something?! Oh my god I am so sorry." You covered your face in shame, seriously though you would have saved him if he needed!!

"eh, gotta learn sometime." he bumped your shoulder with his own. "dont worry about it. really."

You almost drowned him! Of course you were gonna worry about it! Jeeze this guy.

"Well atleast let me pay for swimming lessons or something!"

He snorted.

"It's not funny Sans!"

"hilarious actually. your face is so red. OH now it's REALLY red." He teased, poking your cheek.

"C-cut it out! I almost freakin' killed you! How the hell dont you hate me rite now?!" Not that you wanted him to.

"if your that upset over it you can just teach me sometime." He shrugged his shoulders. "ya know, when it's not so cold though."

You couldn't help the butterflies that rose in your stomach, making you blush again. That actually sounded kinda..nice.

"Uh, well yea I can teach you if you want." After you buy a new sexy bathing-suit that is. you've been working on your 'beach body' all winter and weren't gonna turn down the opportunity to flaunt it, especially in front of sans.

"it's a date" He gave you a wink.

You felt your heart leap out of your chest.

"YO! Love birds!" Kaitlin interrupted from the playground. "Lets go to wal-mart and buy shit!" Ugh, way to ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing chapter 4 as we speak
> 
> I am obsessed with this
> 
> Legit this dream had me so giddy and happy
> 
> I have to write it


	4. BONUS CHAPTER: Haunted Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!!!
> 
> As you know i've been having very vivid dreams lately, as well as vivid nightmares.
> 
> It's 3:45am and i just woke up from the scariest fucking dream i've had in awhile that is actually based around true events.
> 
> !!!!THIS CHAPTER IS UNRELATED TO THE CURRENT PLOT GOING ON!!! 
> 
> I didn't feel like making another story for a 2/shotter and decided to stick it here since it is dream related.
> 
> The doll DOES actually exist in real life and i HAVE actually seen it move before!!
> 
> However i do not have it, i dont fucking want it, and everything in this story is a DREAM and never really happened.
> 
> YES there is a conclusion and explanation for this, i think all of you will really like where im going with the ending.
> 
> I feel so much better after writing this. Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATED WITH PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!

**READ THE SUMMARY FIRST**

 

What the fuck! what the fuck!! what the FUCK!!!

You ran out of the house in nothing but your pjs and slippers, with your cats securely snugged in their kennel as you ran down the street with the cats in tow.

"S-SAAANNSSS!!!" You banged on the skeletons front door frantically, throwing yourself into him as he sleepily answered the door. (It was early in the morning still)

"w-whoa!"

You dropped your cats with a loud 'thud', the poor babies letting out a cry of protest from being handled so roughly as you instead wrapped your arms around Sans in a bear-hug and began sobbing into his chest hysterically.

"l-lindsay?! w-what the hell happened?! whats wrong?!"

You were shaking and sobbing so violently you couldn't even explain yourself. Taking the hint sans quickly brought u inside and sat you down on the couch, holding you and rubbing soothing circles into your back as you continued to cry, waiting patiently as you slowly began to calm down.

It was only when you stopped crying completely that he got a good look at your face.

He knew the look of sleep deprivation anywhere.

"Shhh, shh." He cooed softly, your sobs had stopped and you were now hiccuping, trying as hard as you could to slow your breathing back to normal. You sounded like you were fucking hyperventilating.

It took awhile but finally you were back to normal, although obviously still shaken up. Sans hadn't said anything yet, still just holding you in a comfortable silence.

Finally you spoke up.

"She tried to kill my cats." You managed to choke out, barely above a whisper.

"w-what?! who did?!" Sans knew you lived alone, who the hell was 'she'?

"T-the doll..S-she's fucking evil." God this is why you didn't want to say anything, even you knew how crazy you sounded.

However instead of disbelief Sans looked at you seriously, knowing you not to be a bullshitter like that.

"what doll? start from the beginning."

It all started with the unfortunate event of your grandmothers passing. She had died after having a series of strokes that she never fully recovered from. You didn't cry, you mourned her a long time ago; when she lost the ability to speak and feed herself.

Your grandmother (bless her soul) had left you and your mother an insanely extensive and expensive collection of glass dolls. These were her most precious items, probably worth thousands now. (not that you gave a fuck at this point)

Her favorite which she had left to your mother, was a 4ft tall glass 'cinderella doll' that quite frankly didn't look ANYTHING like cinderella. It had long blond curls and wore an elegant teal gown, her most noticeable feature was her piercing violet eyes.

 

 

Anyways your mother ended up not keeping it, just not having the room in her house to put it anywhere. Even the 'doll room' as you called it, was stuffed full of glass dolls already. So she ended up giving you the doll instead.

Now you were never a fan of the glass dolls as a kid, quite frankly they freaked you the fuck out. you always felt like their eyes were following you and honestly it reminded you of that 'chucky' movie you saw by accident.

Actually the chucky movie was tame compared to shit that'd been happening ever since getting the doll.

For some fucking reason you kept it in your upstairs bedroom closet, to afraid of it to put it on display anywhere else in the house. And for good cause.

You thought you were imagining things at first, but once you had come home and the doll was standing in the fucking corner of your bedroom, just..staring at you.

Holy fucking shit did that freak you out.

You thought someone was playing a prank on you at first, or that you had moved her and simply forgot about it, your memory wasn't exactly the best anymore.

You didn't react, forcefully keeping your expression blank as you picked up the doll and put her back in the closet. You saw plenty of movies like this to know just to ignore it.

She didn't fucking like that.

It progressively started getting worst. Not only did you find her out of the closet and in the corner of your room everyday, but you had actually ended up finding her standing around random rooms in your house!! You came home once and the bitch was standing in the middle of your living room, just- JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO GET HOME. (HOW THE FUCK?! WHAT'D SHE WALK DOWN THE STAIRS?!)

Being the brave bitch you were (as sans had told you that your soul trait was bravery awhile back) You simply sighed and shook your head, shooing your cats away from the doll before picking her up and hauling her back upstairs and into the corner of your bedroom.

You stopped trying to put her in the closet awhile ago, as she obviously made it clear she didn't fucking like it in there. (you can take a hint)

Nope. Not good enough.

You had stopped sleeping in your room a long time ago- hell you didn't even fucking sleep most nights anymore period. Truly fucking terrified of falling sleep and waking up to that bitch staring at you.

You were staying in the room next to your bedroom, the guest/gamer room. You had completely decked it out and spent more time in there than your bedroom anyways. It was complete with a $2,000 gamer desktop computer, xbone, ps4, your ps2, black lights, futon, and 3 dvd racks FILLED with games. Needless to say this room was your 'safe place'.

Nope not anymore.

You were chilling with Adelle watching a movie. (Your favorite cat, blaze was adopted out of pitty because the breeder was retired and gave you blaze so she could be with her sister) When you suddenly heard the latch to your door click and creek open. Holyshit. No fucking way.

"Stay." You commanded Adelle, she was a bengal, an Asian-leopard-cat-hybrid, and was smarter than a dog. She stayed put, although you saw her ears flicking around like little satellite dishes, listening for any movement.

You got up, trying to not look like a coward as you crept towards the door, as you got close you could actually SEE the fucking doll standing there looking through the crack!

NOPE. NOPE. NOPE!!!!

You slammed the fucking door in her face, quickly clicking the lock and running back to your cat. (blaze was locked in her room in the cage, she was in heat and the only way to shut her the fuck up at night was to stick her in there to calm her down) (yea my cats have their own bedroom LOL)

You jumped as a loud BANG hit the door. Insinuating the doll had actually thrown herself at the fucking door!!

Oh hell no you were NOT doing this.

Scooping Adelle up in your arms you opened the window that led to the roof. (Which was flat in that area, you hung outside there alot when it was nice out) And climbed out the window, staying out there ALL NIGHT with Adelle cuddled in your arms, purring soothingly. You stayed like that for 6 hours before finally finding the courage to climb back inside.

After that, thats when things really started to get bad.

You started coming home to broken glasses flung on the floor, the house in total disarray. Fuck you got so pissed once you even ran upstairs in the bedroom to confront the fucking bitch.

You were absolutely sick and tired of her shit! Fuck fear!

"I can't do this with you anymore. Idk wtf your problem is, but now your just costing me money I dont have." You reached to pick her up when her head suddenly snapped towards you.

WHOA! HOLYSHIT!

You jumped backwards, absolutely frozen in fear to even move. You thought you were seeing things as you could have sworn you saw her eyes flash a deep red.

Oh no. OH HELL NO.

The doll was possessed by a fucking DEMON!!

You didn't say a word as you slowly backed out of the room, grabbing the handle to the door and gently shutting it behind you.

Thats when the resets began to happen.

You were done. Absolutely fucking done. You came home that day with a metal baseball bat in hand, and headed straight for the bedroom.

As expected the doll was in her room (HER ROOM?) standing in the corner, staring at you like a fucking freak.

"I dont ever want to see you again." Were your last words before swinging the bat hard, effectively smashing her head right off, the glass pieces falling all over the floor.

You thought you fucking dreamed it..

Because the very next day she was back in the room, not a scratch on her.

You gave an annoyed huff, ok where the fucks the bat?

After tearing the whole house apart you found it wasn't there anymore. Holyshit, was that actually a dream? You could have sworn you really did it.

"Whatever." You didn't need the fucking bat, instead you opened the bedroom window, picking her up and literally throwing her as hard as you could out of it.

Unsurprisingly the doll smashed into a million tiny porcelain pieces all over the pavement below. You neighbors gave you a weird look, but didn't say a fucking word.

Ha. Come back from that bitch.

And she did.

It had become war.

Each day you'd think up new ways to kill her, knowing for sure now it wasn't a dream. You had no explanation, and no idea why you could remember the resets. The only reason you had been aware at all is because Sans had told you stories about frisk back in the underground. Now you knew how he felt, this was absolute fucking hell. And you wouldn't admit it outloud, but you were so fucking scared.

Your breaking point was when you came home and found the bitch standing in the middle of your cats bedroom.

Adelle and blaze were freaking the fuck out, their tails puffed up like little raccoons as they were back into the cage, hissing and growling at the doll.

It was a threat.

And to you, thats a line you just dont cross.

You grabbed the doll and dragged her downstairs and into the living room.

"Stay right fucking there." You warned her, running back upstairs you pulled out your AR-15 from under your futon, removing the lock before slinging the bag over your shoulder and heading back down stairs.

"We're going for a walk." You reached for the doll, jumping slightly as her head once again snapped in your direction, her eyes a deep crimson.

OH FUCK THIS.

You didn't even give a fuck at this point!!

Quickly you unzipped the bag and pulled out your rifle, making sure it was locked and loaded before taking aim.

'BANG'

Bullseye.

Her head exploded on impact, shattered glass all over your living room.

"STAY DEAD." Fuck, now there was a hole in your wall. Ugh whatever, you'd fix it later. It was totally worth it.

Or so you thought as there was a sudden bang on your door.

"POLICE!! OPEN UP OR WE WILL ENTER BY FORCE."

Oh fuck..

You had never been so relieved for a reset after dealing with that shit.

How the hell could you even explain what had happened? You were in trouble, and you knew it.

Thankfully you woke up in your bed the next day, unsurprised to see the bitch sitting in the corner of the room, staring at you almost mockingly.

"I bet you think thats just so fucking funny dont you?"

You didn't expect to actually hear a reply.

"Not as funny when I kill your cats."

Her lips didn't move, and you thought you imagined it, but you DEFINITELY heard that voice just now, almost like it was in your head.

You weren't going to wait for that to happen, and immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed the kennel, shoving both Adelle and blaze inside before sprinting down the street to sans.

Finally you let it out, all that shit you've been through for the past week, and it felt really really good.

But it rose another question.

What the fuck were you going to do?

 

 

(Eyes before posession, notice they're blue.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 COMING SOON
> 
> PLZ GIVE FEEDBACK I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT.


	5. BONUS CHAPTER: Haunted Doll pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad fluff at the end of this, because i fucking need it.

Thankfully sans knew exactly what to do, and immediately called up frisk.

You hadn't met the young ambassador before, and were disappointed to meet them under such circumstances. You introduced yourself and gave her the run down, obviously she believed every word, stranger things had happened after all.

Silently they signed to Sans, you could only keep up slightly, grateful as you actually had a deaf friend back in your school days. You could still sign 'i need to take a poop.' in sign language, inappropriate; yes. Funny, absolutely.

You'd show off your sign language skills later though, this was serious. You were just so tired. Your bags had bags at this point!

Finally Sans shrugged his shoulders. "i'll ask." He turned to you again. "where is the doll now? can we see it?"

Oh for fuck sakes you didn't wanna go back in there! Ok, no, it's fine you can do this. You are bravery after all!

"Uhm..Y-yea..Are you sure you wanna?" Stupid question, you knew he'd ask sooner or later.

"come on, i wont let anything happen to ya. promise." Sans never made promises..

"W-what about my cats?"

Sans glanced at the kennel still sitting on the floor. "paps will watch em, he's great with animals." That was true, but thats not what you were worried about.

"U-uh ok..Just dont try to pick up blaze, she doesn't like it." Other than the she was a complete fucking sweetheart who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Adelle on the other hand was so attached to you she would attack and fight anyone else who tried to even touch her. You couldn't even pet the bitch without being completely mauled.

"A-and dont touch Adelle..just feed her some kibbles and lock her in the kennel until i get back so she doesn't shit on your couch or something."

"heh, really? are they always this well-behaved?" He was laughing now, but it's not funny when you come home and theres a shit in your bed. (ugh fucking bitch)

"Everyday." You sighed, turning more serious as you turned to Frisk. "And uh, t-thanks..ya know for not laughing at me." They gave you a goofy grin and thumbs up, assuring they weren't judging you.

"Alright then.." You gave a shrug of your shoulders. "Lets get this over with.."

As soon as you stepped into the house you could feel the air thick with tension, and low and behold the creepy bitch was standing in the middle of the living-room, fucking waiting for you. Even Sans was creeped out.

 

 

"it..uh..it always waits for you like that..?" Heh oh boy, he hadn't even seen anything yet.

"Yea. Creepy bitch that she is." You dont usually insult her like that to her face, but you felt alot safer with Sans and Frisk around.

Her eyes flash red as the 3 of you began to approach her, Sans jumped back startled, weird you didn't take him as the skittish type. But you definitely understood his reaction, you STILL jumped every time she did that.

Frisk showed to be braver than the both of you as she approached the doll, carefully reaching out, hesitating like that for a moment before jumping back as the dolls neck snapped in her direction.

"h-holyshit!" Sans conscientiously pulled the both of you back and away from her, complete fear in his eyes. "y-you've been living like this for how long?" He turned to you seriously, concern and pity clear on his face.

"I- ugh I dunno, a week? Week and a half?" Honestly you lost track after all the resets, what day was it even?

"why didn't you come to me.." He sounded almost hurt, but honestly? You didn't tell anyone. What the hell were you supposed to say? Hey sans theres a haunted doll in my house who wants to kill me, please help?

"I-I was scared.." It was true, mostly of rejection and what'd he think of you and your mental state. It was obvious you weren't sleeping.

"shit i would be to.." he stared down the doll from a safe distance. "you said you keep it in your room upstairs..?" HA you thought the same thing at first!

"Yea idk how she fucking does it Sans. None of this makes much sense so I stopped questioning it." Seriously, you just recently learned the doll is apparently telepathic- thats a detail you left out though. Knowing it was just straight up unbelievable.

"do you talk to it? what does it want?" as if on cue the demonic voice from earlier rang through the air.

"Death~"

Frisks eyes nearly popped out their head, and Sans sockets were completely black and hallow. You already knew exactly what they were thinking, grateful to not be the only one.

"d-did that doll just fucking talk?"

Whoa, he must actually be really freaked out, Sans almost never cursed.

"S-sorry..I-I thought I was losing my mind." Thank god for the confirmation that you weren't though. This whole thing had been a huge drain on your sanity.

Then something happened that you never expected.

Frisk spoke.

"C-chara..?" She reached out again, only for the dolls arm to shoot up defensively.

Holy fucking shit, did she KNOW THE DEMON?

"Ok what the actual fuck is going on. Please, I need answers. Before I die of a heart attack." It was obvious even Sans knew more than he was letting on, as he had become dead-silent, his eyes black voids once again.

"W-what happened to you..?"

She pulled the doll into a hug.

HOLYCRAP THE BALLS ON THIS KID.

Thankfully Sans was quick to act as he pulled Frisk away from the demon doll.

"your not staying here anymore." He told you finally. Dragging both you and the young ambassador out of the house in a panicked rush.

"W-what!" Not that you mind staying with Sans temporarily, but you couldn't just MOVE OUT OF YOUR HOUSE! You weren't paying $1,600 a month just to let some rag-doll BITCH steal your home!

"i'll figure it out. stay away from her." Why wasn't he explaining anything?!

"W-wait! S-sans- Sans, STOP!" You ripped your arm from his possessive grasp, unwilling to give up without a fight. "Talk to me, please! I-I cant just leave my house! I've worked to hard to get where I am to just..just abandon it!"

Even frisk seemed upset with the whole situation, her lip was quivering and it looked like she was about to cry.

Please let him understand..

He let out a defeated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"ok, uh long story short? we know the demon. her names chara and she likes to kill people." he looked up at you seriously. "she's dangerous lindsay."

Oh, ok, wow.

Your mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Can't be that dangerous since the score is now 5-0, she's like a cockroach." Seriously you knew she was creepy, but 'dangerous' wasn't the word you would use exactly.

"it's because her soul is possessing a glass doll, it limits her movement and powers. trust me on this one, she's a dirty bro-" he stopped himself suddenly. "dirty serial killer." He corrected himself. Silently Frisk agreed, nodding her head in agreement.

Oh well fucking great rite?

"dont worry about it, i'll take care of it." you trusted him on that one just, how exactly?

"How? Every time I kill her she keeps coming back."

Sans couldn't help but snort at the irony of that, oh if only you knew.

"can't kill her." He agreed. "but i can remove her and put her somewhere safe." Preferably at the bottom of the pacific ocean, where she'd rot for eternity. That sounded good to him.

Frisk nodded in agreement, seeming to once again fall mute as she began to sign at Sans again.

"heh, that's actually a good idea kiddo.." He agreed. Ugh you hated being so out of the loop, what sounded like a good idea?! Damn you wish you were a mind reader..

"how bout i drop you off at my house and you can catch up on some sleep, yea? no offense buddy, but you look like death."

Ughh, you knew it was true to.

"Ok, but what about you?"

Sans default grin widened as he opened the front door to his home, leading you and frisk inside. "eh, dont worry 'bout me. got some things i need to do." He wasn't going to fucking elaborate on that was he?

"go on sweetheart, you can crash in my room. i'll grab ya some extra blankets and stuff so you can sleep comfortably with your cats."

Actually that sounded really fucking good right about now. You've been running on empty for the past week and could sleep for a year.

Speaking of your cats..where the fuck were they?

To tired to really care that much you dragged yourself up the stairs and into Sans wreck of a room, pleased as beans to see the cat kennel sitting in the corner of the room. Papyrus must have moved them.

"Come on girls, time to cuddle!" You felt bad keeping them cooped up in there all day- wait..where the fuck were they?!

Oh-no.

Your attention was brought to sans bed, where both mini-leopards were already happily curled up into little balls of love. Aww, so cu- oh my god IS THAT A SHIT?!

"ADELLE!!!" you grabbed the brat by the back of her scruff, the bitch giving a lazy yawn in response as she literally gave no fucks. "You are so fucking embarrassing!!" You threw the both of them back into the kennel, groaning annoyed as you got a roll of paper-towels and some disinfectant spray and began cleaning up the mess.

"got the blankets." Sans waltz in casually, freezing as he eyed the pile of cat crap on his bed. "is that a shit?"

Oh my god.

Just kill me now.

"S-Sorry!!" You whipped around embarrassed, only to see the lights of Sans eye's glowing with amusement.

"guess you did warn me eh?" He gave a small chuckle. What a sweetheart, seriously you didn't deserve him.

"I-i'll clean it up, I swear, and do the laundry to..sorry.." You stood there like a small child waiting to be scolded.

"stop 'pologizin, you've been through enough this week." He dropped the clean blankets next to the bed and picked up the dirty linen. "dont worry so much, let me handle things for once." He reassured you. Jesus you couldn't even help yourself at this point.

"Thanks Sans." You leaned down, placing a meaningful kiss on his forehead, instantly Sans face lit up like a blue night-light.

"heh, 's no problem." He scratched his cheek bone with his index finger, aww he was so cute when he was flustered like that!

"maybe when im done i'll come join ya, could use a nap myself." oh heck yes, you liked where THIS was going.

"You better not snore!" You teased playfully, the smile on your face easily rivaled Sans' at this point.

"heh, guess you'll find out." He gave you a wink. "sweet-dreams ginz." You nodded thanks to him as he teleported out of the room.

Jeeze..what a fucking week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright done!!
> 
> Damn that was long..
> 
> Guess we'll never know what actually happened to chara, who fucking cares? You get to cuddle with Sans thanks to her bullshit! YAY! <3
> 
> cats: http://moonie711.deviantart.com/art/Blaze-and-Adelle-580601056
> 
> Deviant art: http://moonie711.deviantart.com


	6. Tri-me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Chapters in 1 day.
> 
> Holyshit.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone whose left comments and kudos on this work!
> 
> Im having a blast writing this and your feedback makes it so rewarding!

 

"you sure you wanna teleport..?" Sans looked at your friend nervously.

"Uh, what kind of stupid question is that? Let's go already." She should just change her name to 'cuntlin' because thats exactly what she was.

"He's not a taxi service dude." You frowned at her. "Seriously Sans you dont have to, I can always drive us, it's not a big deal." You weren't gonna say anything in front of Kaitlin but you knew how much teleporting exhausted sans. It wasn't that he couldn't, just teleporting multiple people at once drained his magic. She didn't realize what she was asking.

"i dont mind." He reassured you. "not sure i'll be able to teleport us back though." you figured it'd be something like that.

"It's ok, we can always walk back, it's not that far."

"Seriously though, can we go now? You can't just tell me you can teleport and then not show me."

You shot her a look, telling her to shut the fuck up already.

"ye, just uh, hold on tight." Sans linked his arms with you both, pressing you particularly close to him. "dont let go." He warned, and in an instant the scene changed to black before you blipped back into existence again.

You ended up right in front of the doors of the super-store, to Kaitlins delight as she didn't even say 'thank you' before sprinting past the double doors and into the crowd. Who the hell taught this girl her manners?

"Ignore her." You rolled your eyes, leading Sans inside with your arms still linked.

If it wasn't for the fact you knew your friend so well you would have lost her in the huge store. Instinctively you headed into the toy section, where she already was, sitting on a kids bike.

"Move bitch!" She honked her horn at you, speeding past.

Oh my god she was actually a complete dork.

You couldn't be seen with her..

Oh screw it! Lets be real you wanted to ride one of those bikes just as bad!

You settled for Barbie pink, with little streamers hanging off the handle bars.

God you both were embarrassing, Sans must be cringing at you two rite now- hey speaking of Sans, where'd he go?

"Pfft- BWAHAHAHA!" Kaitlin bursted out laughing, you rode over to her to see what all the commotion was about.

Oh my- jesus christ you were a bad influence.

There rounding the corner, was sans on a friggin red tricycle!!

"Oh my god Sans!" You couldn't help but grin at him, what an absolute goof.

"like my ride?" He rang his little bike bell, riding down the aisle with surprising speed.

"I aspire to be your level of cool." You snorted, good to know he was just as immature as the two of you were.

"Lets race dude!" Wow Kaitlin actually had good ideas some times. But you weren't an oblivious idiot, there was alot of people around and you didn't want to get in trouble, it was bad enough they were already staring.

"Ok, but not here. Let's move this party to the fish and sports section." Because literally NO ONE was ever over there. It was completely abandoned so at least you could geek out in private and salvage some shred of dignity.

"lead the way." Sans rang his little bell at you, bumping into you from behind.

"Oi, it's not bumper cars you know!" he did it again, his brow bones raised up tauntingly. He's lucky you didn't push him off.

Kaitlin led the way, honking at people as they passed by. She either didn't care about the dirty looks they shot her, or actually liked it- probably both.

You picked the biggest aisle you could find, but only two people could fit in the lane at once, so you'd have to take turns.

"Me and you first?" You motioned to Kaitlin. "Winner races Sans?" Like seriously, it wasn't gonna be much of a race with the way he was riding around.

"Sounds good. Kai 1-2-3, GO!" She sped off, leaving you behind.

"YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" You booked it after her, peddling your little bike as fast as it could possible go. Didn't matter because miss; 'i dont play by the rules' was so far ahead it was pathetic.

By the time you caught up to her at the end of the aisle she was already doing a victory lap, honking her horn obnoxiously as she stuck her tongue out at you.

"OOO sucks to suck!" She taunted. You know what? Good. You wanted her to face Sans so he could fucking beat her. There was just no way she was going to win against him, even with cheating.

"Fine, have your shitty victory. Loser of the next match buys the winner a new pair of slippers." She frowned, catching on to what you were saying, sans was actualy still wearing his dirty old pink slippers from home.

"Wha-ya-tryna-say?"

Pfft, like you needed to answer.

Promising to race fair this time, the both of them lined up at the end of the aisle, waiting for your go-ahead before speeding off.

Just as predicted Sans was already smokin' Kaitlin. But of-course, being the cheating sore loser that she was, she forcefully rammed her bike into his small tricycle and shoved him off course, causing him to swerve and smash into a shelf, knocking over a box of be-be gun ammo that scattered all over the floor.

Oh-no.

Oops.

"Bail!!" Kaitlin shouted, getting off her bike and completely ditching both of you as she booked it out of the aisle. Fucking BRAT!

She was right though, there was NO fucking way you were paying for this either!

"Come on Sans!" You helped him off his tricycle, being careful not to trip and fall on the be-be balls as you scurried out of the aisle and after your traitor-friend.

You swore you'd get her for ditching you and Sans like that!

Luckily no one had seen you, good. You weren't gonna take the fall for her crap anyways! Now where the fuck did that bitch go?!


	7. What's magic taste like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicious.
> 
> It tastes fucking delicious.

It was easy to find her, as she poked her head out of a clothing rack as you walked by.

"BOO!"

You jumped.

FUCK.

"Cut the shit!" You grabbed her and pulled her out of the rack, jeeze were you the only real adult around here?!

W-wait was that..alcohol you smelt on her breath?

"Are you drunk?!" You tightened your grip on her arm. When the hell did she start drinking, and without you noticing?!

"Possibly." She gave a cheesy grin. "Some of those water-balloons MIGHT have been filled with tequila..that I chugged." Damn you gotta admit, thats creative as fuck.

"This explains alot." But did it really? God you were going to have to babysit her now weren't you?

"Dude dont be a pooper, come and try clothes on with me!" She wiggled out of your grasp and ran into the bathing suit section.

You and Sans exchanged a look before shrugging and following after.

The only reason you were going along with this at all was because you actually REALLY wanted to model bathing suits in front of Sans, and this was your chance!

Unfortunately wal-mart didn't have the highest quality of clothing you would have preferred, but eh this shit would have to do. You and Kaitlin each picked out a few suits you liked and made your way over to the dressing rooms, Sans in tow.

"Uh, excuse me, ladies." The dressing room attendant stopped you from entering. "This is for women only." She pointed to the sign of the section you were trying to bring Sans into.

Omg what a fucking cock block! Thankfully Kaitlin was quick to retaliate.

"Uh, well excuse ME miss, but did you just assume their gender?!"

Oh my god, fucking genius.

Immediately you joined in. "Yea, I mean, isn't that like, discrimination or something?"

The womans mouth gaped open, unsure how to reply. Kaitlin kept going.

"I mean They're a skeleton for christ sakes!" She reached over and pulled up Sans shirt, showing off his ribs and making him blush.

He was surprisingly a good sport about it and decided to contribute to the troll fest.

"i identify as a bronze potato, thank you." He pulled his shirt back down and crossed his arms over his chest.

You were trying so hard not to fucking laugh, but it was working, the lady had nothing to say.

"W-what?"

"Good day ma'am." You walked past her and into the dressing rooms with Kaitlin and Sans. You all broke out into laughter as soon as you were out of ear shot.

"Oh my god Sans! Bronze potato?!" Where did he even get that from?! God, you lo- liked him. (*cough*)

"i was just going to pun her to death, but your friends idea was way better." His grin widened. "couldn't resist."

HA! That bitch was probably still sitting there confused!

"Yea, good save Kai-" You turned to praise her only to see she was gone. Damn dude did she slip into one of the dressing rooms already? "Kaitlin?"

"Right here!" She grabbed your attention by swinging her bra over the stall. Welp guess thats what you came here for, after all.

Following her lead you slipped into one of the stalls a few doors down from her, afraid of her peeking under the stall and taking pictures of your butt or something. It was best to keep her at a safe distance, especially when she was drinking.

Even though you and Kaitlin were best friends, your taste in clothing was drastically different. You typically dressed more conservative, finding that you didn't need to 'show more' to be considered attractive.

Kaitlin was the exact opposite, as she was perfectly fine just walking around half-naked, looking like a total slut. She took the saying of 'less is more' to a whole other extreme.

You couldn't even get your clothes off fast enough as you pulled on a fitted 1-piece black bathingsuit, with fancy cut-out designs on the stomach. You looked yourself up and down in the mirror, confirming that you looked fucking hot before stepping out of the dressing room.

As guessed, Kaitlin was already standing there in a white bikini, her ass and tits practically hanging out of the tiny fabric.

"Kaitlin, I can see your butt-crack." You quickly pointed out. She twirled around modeling it for you.

"But does it look like a cute butt-crack?" She shook her butt at you.

Ugh.

"Seriously though, what about the boobs, they look good?" She grabbed her tits provocatively. Oh for fucks sakes she would pull this shit in front of Sans.

"Uh..Well..Yea actually they do." Well you weren't gonna lie about it. Wait..did she get a boob job?!

"What 'bout you Sans, smash or pass?" You both turned your attention to the skeleton, who had been silent the entire time, only to see he was staring at you, blushing.

"u-uh..s-smash..?" He answered, not taking his eyes off you. You suddenly felt your cheeks getting very, very hot again.

"Ha! See! Oh, just kidding btw, these arent my boobs." She pulled out two water balloons from her bra.

YOU KNEW THOSE COULDN'T BE REAL!

"Alright bitches time to get on my level, bottoms up!" She shoved the balloon into your hands, you stared at it quizzically. This bitch was actually crazy, wasn't she?

"uh, actually i cant.." Sans rejected regrettably, making Kaitlin whine in protest.

"Oh come on dude your not gonna get in trouble or anything! Just do it!" Dat peer pressure tho.

"n-no i mean, it works differently for monsters than that." Oh right, you remembered him saying something about that once.

"What the heck are you talking about? Seriously dude you are being such a buzz-kill right now." She crossed her arms over her chest. She really had no filter, did she?

"heh. monsters dont get drunk off of alcohol, we get drunk off of magic." He handed her back the balloon. "cant drink it." he explained simply.

"Oh yea, now I remember. I tried sharing my food with you once and you couldn't eat it cause monsters have like special magic infused food or something right?" You tried to understand better.

"exactly." Sans nodded at you. "monsters can't eat human food, but humans can eat monster food. it's not much different."

"Whoa so, can humans get drunk off magic to?" Clearly Sans just fucking blew Kaitlins mind.

"sure." He shrugged his shoulders. "never tried it before though."

"Huh, I wonder what magic tastes like." You thought out-loud absently.

Slowly Sans grin turned more shit-eatty than normal. (lol thats not even a word!)

"i can show ya' if you want."

"Really? You have some?"

"mhm."

"Ok I'll try it!" You offered excitedly, you wondered if it tasted the same as alcohol.

Without warning Sans suddenly leaned in, pressing his mouth against yours in a semblance of a kiss, not letting your mind catch up to what was happening before straight up sticking his magical tongue inside your mouth.

You couldn't help but involuntarily jump at the sudden intrusion.

H-HOLYCRAP!

Was this really happening?!

Before you could even really enjoy the kiss Sans had broken the connection and pulled away again, a smug ass grin on his face.

"what'ja think?" He smirked at you teasingly.

You couldn't even think.

"U-uh, I-I, uh..Th-thank you?" Oh jeeze! You sounded like an idiot!!

"heh, anytime." He winked at you.

"Ew. gross." Kaitlin made a face at you two, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Do you want me to leave, because I can just fuckin' leave." Well..actually if she insisted..

"N-no!" You blushed embarrassed, and did the only logical thing you could think of to make her stay; grabbing the other balloon from her.

"I need this." You bit a hole into the balloon and started sucking on it.

OH! ICK!

Oh yea, Sans definitely tasted better, no contest there.

"Ok, thats more like it!" She smiled approvingly.

Jesus this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YE. I WENT THERE.
> 
> Well actually sans went there, i dont have control over my dreams i just write them.
> 
> couple more fun time chapters before shit starts turning dark and we start getting into some deep plot with reader and her friends.
> 
> Shit i need to add kidnapping to the tags soon.. OOO SPOILER ALERT! <3


	8. But first, lemme take a selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the end of the fluff, shit goes down from here on out.
> 
> As if wondering off into the woods at night wasn't already a dead give-away.

Welp it's been about 20 minutes since chugging down both alcohol-filled balloons and you were starting to feel really, really good.

Unsurprisingly you all were STILL in the dressing room, as you managed to talk Sans into trying clothes on with you. You did model for him after all, now it was his turn!

"Come on Sans, hurry up!" You waited outside his stall impatiently, jeeze he was taking forever, you wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep in there or something. He was the type of person who could legit sleep anywhere.

"ok, ready?" He called from the other side of the stall. Ha like he even needed to ask.

"Show me already!"

You heard the lock click back, and slowly the door creaked open.

Oh. My. God.

"LOL SANS!" You nearly died there on the spot as you looked the skeleton up and down in a once-over.

"what ya think? should i buy it?" He gave you a twirl, modeling the bright yellow shirt he was wearing with a giant rubber duck on the front, paired with matching light blue shorts with yellow ducks all over them.

"I will if you dont! You fucking goober!" You weren't sure why, but you couldn't help but throw yourself at the kid, wrapping your arms around him in a bear hug. Oh god it had to be the alcohol.

He gave a snort and wrapped his arms around you, returning the gesture with surprising enthusiasm. "just trying to keep up with all the hip new trends the kids are into nowadays."

You blushed as the both of you lingered in the embrace a moment to long before deciding to pull away again.

"Omg you've gotta show Kaitlin. YO! What the hell are you doing over there?! Dying?!" Seriously shes been in that stall for way longer than usual.

She didn't even answer you, to enraptured in whatever the hell she was doing.

"Kaitlin?" You walked over to her stall, getting down on your hands and knees you peeked under to see what she was doing.

There she was, butt-ass naked, taking fucking selfies.

"Slut." You tease, before being nearly kicked in the face.

"YO DUDE PRIVACY PLEASE?!" Lol? Omg was she serious? This was the bitch who used to climb into the toilet stalls next to you in school just so she could peek over and watch you take a shit.

"Put on some damn clothes, ya skank." You lectured her. Seriously didn't she learn anything in school? Nudes spread around like a goddamn wildfire. Which you thought she had already learned her lesson from the first 10 times she did it.

"Fucking eat me." You could hear shuffling on the other side, suggesting she was getting dressed.

"Who the hell are you even sending those to? Your mom?"

"Your dad actually." She shot back defensively.

Ewwww.

"You are actually a disgusting sick freak."

"Ugh just- go make-out with Sans or something, im busy!" She tried shooing you away from her stall.

Well I mean that wasn't a completely terrible idea actually.

"Naw, imma go see what else they've got out there!" You nearly skipped out of the dressing rooms, giving a wave to the dressing room attendant as you passed by.

PFFT omg her face though.

Instantly you wandered into the PJ section of the store. You mentally scolded yourself as every time you went shopping you always ended up buying more Pj's and slippers than was really fucking nessasa- Ooo that's a nice bathrobe.

Facepalm.

See what im fucking talking about?

Quickly you slipped on the comfortable fabric and gave yourself a hug. "Mmm so soft."

"Look's gre' on ye' darlin'" A voice that was definitely not Sans spoke from behind.

Startled you jumped and whipped around to come face to face with a friggin' giant. And oh my god he reeked of alcohol.

What the hell was wrong with everyone?!

What, was wal-mart like the new place where everyone went to get shit-faced and shop at?!

Fuckin' new-englanders man. (like u could rlly talk)

"Yea I know it does. Thank you." You couldn't help the rude tone that overlapped your words as you turned around again to ignore him.

"'ey I got sum'in that'll look even butter on ya'" Did he just say 'butter'? Jesus this guy was really a fucking weirdo! He was like 40 dude! And you were SO out of his league you didn't even know why he was talking to you.

"Dude, your old. Go away."

Jeeze alcohol really turned you into a bitch.

"'ey you even kno' 'ho yer' talkin' to?!" He grabbed your wrist. Holyshit you really needed to get a permit to open-carry so you could shoot this guy in the fucking foot.

"Some creepy drunk guy in wal-mart?" You shot back defiantly, ripping your wrist out of his hand. "Seriously dude, personal space." You backed up as he tried grabbing at you again.

"Wha' yer' thin' yer' ta good fer me'?!"

Uh. Yuh.

Without warning the guy was suddenly engulfed in a blue aura and flung backwards, right into a clothing rack. You eye's nearly popped out of your head as you seriously weren't expecting that to happen!

"i dont think she's interested, buddy." Awww, was Sans jealous? That is so fucking sweet of him!

"W-wait Sans, dont break anything! I can't afford to pay for it!"

Jeeze, cold hearted bitch, you WOULD be more concerned with damaging the property than an actual human being. Ha. It WAS hilarious though.

"tch, he aint gettin' up anyways." Sans assured, his eye still glowing a bright cyan blue as he held him down with his gravity magic.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING OVER THERE?!"

Uh-oh.

"Time to go!" You whipped off the bathrobe and grabbed Sans hand, pulling him with you as you booked it to the door.

"w-what about your friend?!" He followed behind closely, nearly tripping and falling as it was hard to keep up in his slippers.

"Fuck her dude." Ok that was kinda mean, you'd just txt her to meet you outside though.

Sans snorted.

"didn't know you wanted to get me alone so badly."

You face heated up again.

You rounded the side of the building as you exited the double-doors, still running as you really, really, really, didn't want to get in trouble, especially when you were drinking. You weren't a kid anymore, you could seriously go to jail for shit like this.

Finally when you were sure no-one had followed you two you whipped out your phone, txting Kaitlin to meet you outside.

Jesus your heart was racing.

You didn't have to wait long as you saw Kaitlin walking aimlessly in the distance, you whistled at her to catch her attention and waved her down.

"DUDE!" She ran up to the both of you, seemingly out of breath. "Why'd you fucking ditch me like that?!"

SERIOUSLY?! How many times had she done the EXACT same thing to you today?!

"Got in trouble." You decided not to get into it, to out of breath anyways.

"Well now what?!" You guys didn't even get to buy anything you had left in such a rush.

Aw it was getting late to, already pretty dark out.

"I dunno, wanna go vandalize shit?" Oh my god, weren't you just afraid of getting in trouble and going to jail like 2 seconds ago?!

"eh, think we've had enough trouble for one day." Sans quickly interjected, knowing your judgment wasn't the best right now. "what about a walk?" He jabbed his thumb behind him. "maybe explore a little?" There were woods all around the back of wal-mart, and naturally you were a sucker for nature walks. Not like you'd get lost anyways, thats what GPS was for.

"Ooo good idea!" You grinned happily, not waiting for either of them as you headed into the direction Sans had pointed to.

"Oh here we go, Lindsay and her fucking nature walks." Kaitlin huffed annoyed, she swore you did this every time you got drunk!

What could you say? You liked adventure.

"Shut up and try to keep up!" You skipped off into the darkness, Sans close behind.

"you commin'?" He called back to Kaitlin who was dragging her feet hesitantly.

"Ugh fine."

You led the way into the woods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW ISNT SANS CUTE THO?!


	9. Life Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen when you make drunken decisions.
> 
> Kaitlin is pretty sobered up at this point btw since she started drinking before you back at the park. (like where the hell do u think she got it from?)
> 
> Jus sayin in case there was any confusion.

 

  
It hadn't even been 10 minutes and Kaitlin had already tripped and fallen enough times to the point where you were about to buy her a 'life alert' necklace. Like seriously, she looked like a fucking mess at this point.

Oh well, guess it 'sucks to suck' as Kaitlin would say.

"Can you slow the hell down?!" She complained from behind you, struggling as she tried climbing over a fallen tree.

"No. You should get out more, exercise is good for you." You were balancing on some rocks that lined a small stream of water. Sans was already on the other side waiting for you.

Seizing her opportunity the stupid bitch ran right up behind you and pushed you in, making you screech like a cat as you stumbled out of the freezing water.

Aw man! Now your pants and shoes were soaked!

You whipped around and gave her a death glare, only to see she was smiling innocently. "Aww, wha' happened?" She teased.

"Sleep with your fucking eyes open tonight." You threatened, because after that you were seriously planning on putting peanut-butter in her hair.

"Ooo so scared." She waved her hands around to exaggerate her fear.

"Just try not to fall behind." You snapped at her, finding it more difficult to see where you were going as it was nearly pitch black out now.

Huh, wonder what time it is..

You took a glance at your phone to see it was only 10:16PM.

Good the night was still young.

You didn't want to get all cheesy and everything, but you were really sad that Kaitlin was leaving tomorrow. So you'd keep her up all damn night if you had to. She owed you that much since you never got to see her anymore.

"whats that..?" Sans spoke up, motioning to what was in front of you.

Uhh..?

You squinted your eyes to see, but it looked like some type of obstacle course?

"Paint-ball." Kaitlin answered for the both of you.

Oh cool! You never played paint-ball before, that sounded like fun! Maybe you could find some gear and face each other. You'd LOVE to get that bitch back for pushing you into the creek.

"are we trespassing..?" Sans looked around for any warning signs but didn't see any.

"I dont think so.." You weren't worried about it to much, the woods around your house had something similar to this, which was open to everybody.

"Oh dayum, what the fuck?" Kaitlin studied one of the barriers, running her hand over it and frowning. "Bullet-holes?"

"Must be a type of shooting range. Cool, now I know where to go from now on!" You hated paying money to shoot at an indoor range, outdoors was ALWAYS better. But you didn't think there was any around here.

"Hope we dont get shot." Kaitlin said sarcastically, but as if on cue a gun-shot rang out in the distance, instinctively you pulled them both down to the ground with you.

"T-the fuck was that?!" Who the hell would be shooting in the dark at this time?!

"we should go." Sans suggested, Kaitlin nodded her head in agreement.

"Serios- where the hell are you going?!" She called after you as you got up and booked it in the direction of the gun-shot.

"Dont worry! It's pitch black, no ones gonna see me!" You just wanted to find out what was going on.

"Idiot! Thats what im afraid of!" Kaitlin got up from off the ground and ran after you.

"g-guys!!" Sans followed after, unable to ignore the bad feeling in his gut.

Just as you had suspected there seemed to be some type of night training course going on. There was a line of people dressed up in bad-ass black camo clothes with little flashlights attached to their helmets. They almost looked like swat, but you could tell they weren't.

"Oh that is so cool, I wanna try that!" You had to find out where to sign up for shit like this.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Kaitlin finally caught up to you, grabbing your shoulders roughly. "What the actual fuck Lindsay?!"

Ugh, she wouldn't get it, she didn't even know how to hold a gun.

"I just wanna watch!" You whined, besides you were far away enough, they had no idea you were there.

"come on sweetheart, this isn't a good idea." Sans sided with Kaitlin, jumping as he heard another gun-shot go off. "your to drunk, we're going to get in trouble." He tried coaxing you.

"Ok, ok, just 1 more and we can go." You squealed excitedly, waiting for them to buck off the next round.

"Dont move. Hands up." A gun was suddenly pressed to the back of your head.

You all froze there in silence, slowly following directions as you rose your hands above your head.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u everyone who has supported this story so far!!
> 
> There was no smut in the actual dream, but because everyone has been so awesome i decided im going to throw some in anyways! 
> 
> YAY.


	10. Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that escalated quickly.
> 
> GG.
> 
> Getting pretty plot heavy, yes?
> 
> How the fuck did we get here?

  
"Identify yourselves." The mystery voice demanded. Their voice was muffled, were they wearing a helmet?

"Lindsay, Sans, and Kaitlin." You nodded you head to each one on either side of you as you introduced yourselves.

"Purpose?" They pressed harder.

"Uh, we're drunk."

Kaitlin shot you a look.

"Ok, Im drunk." You quickly fixed your mistake.

Somehow you weren't sure that was the answer they were looking for.

"Bring 'em in." Suddenly you were lifted onto your feet by a strong hand.

Sans bared his fangs threateningly, his blue eye flashing in warning.

"Taze him."

Wait wha-

Sans was suddenly jolted into submission with 50,000 volts of electricity, his eye-lights flashing into little stars as he suddenly fell forward, unconscious.

"SANS!" You lept to his aid, only to quickly join him as searing pain shot through your entire body, feeling like you were going to have a heart attack before the world suddenly went black around you.

You awoke sometime later with a splitting headache, completely disorientated as you couldn't even see right away. Slowly things began to come into focus, the first thing you saw being Kaitlin.

You think she was talking to you, but you couldn't hear her.

Oh god, wait.

You sat up suddenly, heaving over as you vomited from all the alcohol you drank earlier, burning the back of your throat.

Oh god, gross.

Well that was a sobering experience.

Nope not done.

You heaved again, even harder this time.

Oh god.

It smelled like cooked meat, and you really hoped it wasn't your insides. You felt like you were dying.

"-ind-say?" Your hearing was starting to come back, finally re-adjusting to the world around you.

"G-give me a second." You managed to choke out, shooing her away with your hand.

You tried catching your breath, calming yourself down.

"O-ok, I think im done." You looked up at her miserably. She looked back at you equally concerned.

"W-what happened.." You looked around dazed. "W-WHERE'S SANS?" The imagine of him being electrocuted and collapsing to the ground flashed in your minds eye.

"I..I dont know." She sounded genuinely scared, her usual carefree and happy attitude gone. "We're in some kind of warehouse.." She began by telling you what she did know. "But after being dropped in here they took him away, and I haven't seen him since."

Your heart sank into your stomach.

Oh-no.

No. No. NO. This CANNOT be happening.

"I-is he..?" You couldn't even say it out loud.

"He was alive last I saw." She confirmed, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Well, at least it was something..

The two of you fell into silence, and you took this time to take in your surroundings.

There were boxes, crates, and other building materials littered all over. Cylinders and things of that nature. Clearly you were in some type of storage unit like Kaitlin had already stated.

There was also people, lots of people. Dressed in all black like from earlier. They were holding assault rifles and speaking into walkie-talkies, clearly talking about you. They were staring right at you, guns at the ready in case you tried anything.

You weren't.

Yet.

You stopped looking around, deciding to look at Kaitlin instead.

She looked terrible.

Not just physically but mentally as well. Asides from all the dirt and scratches she had on her from running around in the woods, she had a new gash on her face.

It looked like someone had punched her in the mouth.

"Are you ok?" You asked softly, instantly regretting it as her eyes flashed hatefully.

"No, Im not fucking ok!"

Alright damn, sorry for asking.

"You couldn't just fucking listen to me for once could you?!"

Ok ouch.

Seriously though you couldn't help the guilt you felt rise up into your stomach.

Why were you so stupid?!

"I-I am..So, so sorry." You hated saying sorry, it was just a word and didn't really mean anything. You wanted to SHOW her how sorry you were by getting the both of you out of this fucked up situation.

"What the fuck ever Lindsay."

She turned away from you.

Silence.

It felt like an eternity as the two of you sat there, waiting for..Well anything really.

Finally the only entrance to the warehouse rose open, and in came a bunch more people in the same black uniform as everyone else. You stayed seated, afraid any movement would be considered a threat.

That is, until you saw Sans.

"Sans!" You stood up, wanting to run to him, scoop him up in your arms, and give him a big hug.

Nope that wasn't happening.

"SIT." One of the guards commanded you, like a fucking dog.

Instantly you listened, collapsing onto your butt with relief.

Thank god he was ok.

Thats all that mattered to you.

Leading the line of troops was a German looking woman, her blond hair was pulled into a tight bun and she had piercing blue eyes.

Honestly, it looked like she had been through some shit. The experience shown in her face was indescribable.

"This yours?" She grabbed sans by the top of his head, forcing him to look at you. She didn't wait for a response as she shoved him towards you, the skeleton still weak from being tazed earlier clumsily fell into your arms. You eagerly scooped him up and cradled him protectively.

"Oh thank god." You released the breath you didn't realize you were holding.

Wait..W-what the fuck?

"What the fuck is this?!" You grabbed at the metal collar strapped around his neck, in turn shocking both of you in warning as you tried to remove it. Instantly Sans let out a cry of pain, and thats when you noticed the black scorch marks around his neck.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

The German bitch was in front of your face in an instant, bent down to eye level before promptly back-handing you.

Sans squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, unable to do anything about it.

"Watch your fucking tone. Your on thin ice as it is." She threatened in a calmly cool and stern voice.

Your head was still turned to the side, stuck in shock as you just processed you had been slapped.

You were so angry, you shut down emotionally, unable to feel a fucking thing as you went numb.

You didn't speak, just stared at her with a blank expression, your eyes the only thing giving away how absolutely livid you were inside.

She liked it.

"Oh, a fighter. Good that makes this an easy decision for you then."

What fucking decision? She hadn't given you a choice to do shit since you've gotten here.

"You've seen entirely way to much to be released alive." She continued to explain.

Oh great, thats so nice and thoughtful of her, she was actually going to let you choose they way you wanted to die. Nice.

Fucking bitch.

"After taking your wallets and doing some extensive research it seems you might be more interesting than you look." Oh shit, she took your fucking phone-wallet?! OH SHIT. That had everything in it! Id, social media, debit cards, EVEN YOUR FUCKING SOCIAL SECURITY CARD! FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"You work for a very renowned gun manufacturing company and machine guns for a living." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"And you." She turned her attention to Kaitlin. "Have years of medical expertise under your belt as well as working as a full time on-call veterinarian." Shit she knew everything about you guys.

"And last but not least, my favorite." She smiled favorably at sans. "Granted, i dont know shit about you. But I am very excited to learn." She narrowed her eyes, a dark promise behind them.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

You narrowed your eyes back at her in a challenge.

"So im giving you a choice, and I am being generous by even doing this." She tried making it clear on how serious the situation you had gotten yourselves into was.

"Die on the spot- Except you." She looked towards Sans. "Im keeping you either way." She smiled crookedly before turning her attention back to you. "Or stay here, and join me." She said it as if it was so simple.

You had never felt so defeated in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shock collar idea is from "Where do mages come from?" Because i binge read 22 chapter in 1 sitting before going to bed.


	11. Shock treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hugs sans*
> 
> omg am so sorry bby T-T

Your choice was obvious, as it wasn't much of a choice to even begin with. There was only one thing you needed to know before selling your soul to Hitler's wife over there.

"What is it im agreeing to exactly..?"

The older womans lips curled into a smile and she motioned to one of her guards.

"You liked what you saw earlier didn't you?" She held out her hand, the guard handing over his rifle before stepping away again. "I can teach you."

Well, you did say you wanted to sign up to learn this shit, and uh I guess this is one way to do it?

"But first." She pulled Kaitlin up by the arm, shoving the assault rifle into her hands and twisting her around to face some targets that had already been prepared and hung up on the adjacent wall from you. "Have to make sure your not completely useless." This was a test.

Kaitlin stood there dumbfounded, not exactly sure what she was asking her to do. German bitch must be pretty fucking confident in herself to hand you guys a gun, even if it was Kaitlin.

"See those targets over there?" She pointed to them, giving her shoulder a warning squeeze, making Kaitlin nod her head vigorously. God you hoped she didn't try anything stupid. "I want you to hit each one, and every time you miss, im going to electrocute your little skeleton friend over there, until he's nothing but dust."

OH FUCK.

BITCH SAY WHAT NOW?

Kaitlin was visibly shaking, standing there frozen in fear as she wasn't even holding the gun correctly. Thankfully the German woman had some semblance of humanity and fixed her positioning for her before stepping back. "Ready?" She mused.

Oh-no.

*click*

Nothing happened.

"Safety first." You nearly facepalmed at her.

"W-where?" She looked around for it on the gun.

Oh my god Sans was going to die.

This already should have warranted a stand-still. Nope, German bitch decided to help her out and flicked the safety off for her.

You couldn't watch.

Just as expected as soon as Kaitlin pulled the trigger she stumbled back in surprise, not anticipating the kick-back and completely missing her target.

German bitch kept her word and not a second after the shot was fired did Sans' collar beep, sending an electrical current through his bones.

OUCH!

You pulled away from him, being electrocuted with him.

Sans squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth in pain, hissing through his teeth.

"S-sorry!" She quickly apologized and tried again.

This time she was more ready as she still missed but kept her stance.

Another shock flowed through Sans and you couldn't help but death glare her as you watched him wither in pain.

She didn't even wait for him to recover before bucking off another shot, missing again.

Another shock.

Oh fuck it! You couldn't watch this anymore!

"Give me that fucking thing before you kill him!"

Immediately you shot up to your feet, grabbing the gun from her and taking aim.

Unsurprisingly every gun was already pointed at you in warning at your sudden outburst. It didn't stop you.

You didn't even hesitate as you expertly shot off round after round, nailing every single one of the targets. When the clip was empty you slid it out, handing it back to the German woman before holding out your hand, silently asking for a new one.

You didn't know what the fuck had come over you, but it seemed like the German bitch was intrigued, granting your request as she handed you a new mag.

Quickly you shoved it into the gun, cocked it back, and proceeded to shoot a fucking smiley-face into the last target, just showing off to make a point.

"There, fucking happy?!" You turned the safety back on and shoved the gun back into her arms before going to comfort Sans again.

He was breathing heavy, the scorch marks around his neck even worst than before.

"th-thank you." Was all he could manage to say. He wasn't sure how many more of those he had left in him.

The German woman smirked, handing the rifle back to the guard before turning her attention back to you.

"Little fire-cracker, arent you?" Oh she was definitely going to take advantage of the affection you had for Sans, you already knew it by the tone of her voice.

Fuck.

"You however." She turned to your friend Kaitlin. "Im not so impressed." Her smile dropped, making Kaitlin nearly piss her pants in fear.

"Dont worry." She reassured. "I'll find a use for you yet."

Suddenly you and Sans were being pulled to your feet again, being pushed forward as they silently commanded you to start walking.

"W-where are we goin'?" Did you pass? What did that even mean if you did?

"Well it's obvious you can shoot. Let's see how you fight." She led the way out of the warehouse.

Fuck you really didn't like where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream actually ended at this next part, but i already get the ending and everything figured out so it's not even close to being the end, dont worry.
> 
> Smut coming up, not this chapter coming up but probably the next?


	12. Nubian bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter is probably up next after this.
> 
> 14-15 depending how long it gets.
> 
> There was confusion, Nichole isnt german shes jus says 'guten tag' to be polite to her superior
> 
> u werent kidnapped by the german army guys LOL
> 
> as everyone is assuming that i guess??

  
All 3 of you were brought into another warehouse, bigger than the one you were just in a moment ago.

This one was set up as some sort of gym, as there were mats, trampolines, balance bar equipment, hell it looked like a fully functional gymnastic studio.

There in the center of the room seemed to be a group of girls, all ranging from different shapes, sizes, and colors.

It looked like they were in the middle of some type of training class as they all stopped what they were doing as you were led over to the group by Hitlers wife. (LOL idk what else to call her)

"Nichole." The German woman greeted, motioning her over to you.

Promptly a girl wearing a sports bra and yoga pants came striding over. She was tan with short blond hair, and extremely ripped. This girl must have worked-out 24/7, as you were almost jealous of the lean and muscular 6-pack she was rocking.

Fuck, why couldn't you look like that?

"Guten tag." She gave a friendly smile, glancing between the 4 of you.

Weird, she actually seemed like a normal person..

"New recruits?" She didn't even wait for the German woman to respond to her greeting, seeming to already know the drill by now.

"I'd like to test them out, yes." She answered back vaguely.

"Rules?" She answered back just as vague.

Jeeze what was with these people? How many times have they done this before?

"Wrestling match. No hitting, pin to win."

"Match-up preferences?"

What the fuck was going on.

"You can demonstrate on bo-peep there." She motioned to Kaitlin.

Oh, good fucking luck with that one Kaitlin, R.I.P. Nichole looked like a fucking body builder.

"The other two..?" She raised her eye-brows as she gave a once-over to Sans.

"He's not fighting." She forcefully pulled the skeleton away from you and behind herself, pushing you forward instead.

"But this one is quite the fire-cracker."

Nichole raised her eyebrows at you, seeming to stare at your face for entirely to long.

D-did you know her from somewhere..?

Why did she seem so..familiar..

"Alright." She didn't wait as she took Kaitlin by the wrist, leading her into the middle of the gymnastic mat.

"What's your name?" Nichole asked casually.

She was so drastically different from everyone else here.

"K-kaitlin.." Your friend answered hesitantly. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"Hi Kaitlin, im Nichole." She held out her hand in greeting.

"Uh...Hi..?" She reached for it hesitantly, giving it a small shake before letting her arms drop back down to her sides.

"Ok so we're going to wrestle ok? Try to pin me down, but dont let me pin you down. If you want to give up, slap your hand down on the mat and i'll stop."

Oh your grandfather would have loved to have seen this. Where the fuck was the popcorn? (wrestling fan i mean, ya pervs.)

"..Okay..?"

"Get ready, im going to come at you hard." She tried warning, taking her spot at the end of the mat. Kaitlin followed lead by standing at the other end, looking like a lost baby duck.

"You may begin." The German woman spoke up, and in and instant Nichole was running at Kaitlin, letting out a fierce battle cry as she tackled her to the ground.

Even after being warned of what was going to happen she still wasn't ready for it. But Kaitlin was getting mad now, and actually putting up a pretty good fight as she absolutely refused to be embarrassed once again by being pinned down so easily.

"You got this dude! Get her!!" You cheered on your friend. She was showing to be no push-over bitch as they both tussled with each other on the mat, rolling around as they each took turns trying to keep one another down.

"ARRGHH!" Kaitlin let out her own 'battle cry' as she struggled below Nichole, who now had her pinned on her back. Becoming absolutely feral as she used the last of her strength in a last ditch effort to throw her off.

As much as you wanted her to win you knew this match was over before it actually began.

Nichole flipped Kaitlin onto her stomach, pressing her knee into the back of her neck as she kept her pinned like that. Defeated Kaitlin finally beat her hand on the mat, signaling her defeat.

Instantly she released her, and got up. Offering a hand to your friend who was lying on the ground, an absolute defeated expression on her face.

Damn..

Good try though..

After a moment of sulking she grabbed Nichole's hand in acceptance, the girl bringing her up and giving her a firm handshake in response.

"Good fight." She praised. Giving a warm smile.

This was so weird, you didn't know how to feel.

"Ok this one's up next?" She motioned to you. The German bitch interfered before Nichole could step into the ring again.

"I'll be picking her opponent." She intervened. For some reason that worried you.

"Jinette." She called forward.

Jinette? Who the fuck was Jinette? You didn't like that named, it sounded like a bad-bitch name.

Suddenly a big black girl stepped forward, she looked like a god damn nubian warrior with brown nappy hair and a 6-foot tall build.

"Eh? Que paso?" (Huh? What's up?)

Oh my fucking god she didn't even speak english.

You were going to die.

"Luchar contra esta, chica blanka." (Fight this white girl.) The German bitch answered back in perfect spanish.

What the fuck was going on?!

"Si. y tu sabe." (Yea, you know it!)

She stepped into the ring.

You looked back at the German woman with huge eyes.

"Well, go ahead." She shooed you forward with her hand.

"Thats not fair!!" You objected, looking back at the giant fearfully. "She's twice..Maybe triple my size!" You were barely 5 feet tall, what kind of rigged match-up was this?!

"Life's not fair." She quickly countered. Oh wow, like you haven't heard that one before!

"Now fight her before I electrocute your boyfriend." She threatened dryly.

You were about to open your mouth to protest against Sans being your boyfriend, but honestly you didn't want to, and clamped it shut again. Not risking his safety for your pride.

Quietly you stepped into the ring, your eyes quickly scanning over your opponent as you looked for any weaknesses.

Unsurprisingly there was none.

"You may begin." Hitlers wife gave you both permission to start.

However the nubian bitch just stood there smirking at you.

"Venido en mi, mami." (come at me, bro.) She motioned with her hand for you to take the first move.

Uh..Uhm..Ok here goes nothing?

Determined to prove a point you ran at her, jumping on top of her like a fucking spider monkey as you attempted to bring her down to the ground with you.

She didn't budge an inch, even with your entire bodyweight hanging off of her.

She let out a laugh before grabbing you and literally holding you up over her head and dropping you onto your back, letting gravity do the work for her.

You landed with a hard thud, unable to get back up as the impact knocked the wind out of you.

You laid there, unable to speak or breath, as you struggled to catch your breath again.

"Match over." The German bitch declared instantly, standing over you tauntingly as she watched you struggle for air.

What the fuck was that?! Was she trying to be funny?!

"you alright sweetheart?" Sans rushed over to your side, kneeling down to check on you.

All you could do was stare at him wide eyed, barely nodding your 'ok' as he grasped your hand in his own.

What a fucking set-up.

"Now, you might be thinking; what was the point of that?" The German bitch echoed your thoughts as she addressed the whole class.

"You see, no matter how big, or how bad, or how strong you think you are, remember; there is always someone out there who is bigger, badder, and stronger than you." She glanced down at you coldly.

Oh you were going to fucking get her. You swore this wasn't the end of this.

"Learn your place, stay in line, and you'll be fine." She continued her lecture.

"Now, someone grab some sleeping bags and set them up with a room. Initiation is over." She declared before giving you a final glance. "You'll be chipped in the morning." She promised and walked out.

What?

Chipped?

Like a dog?

What the fuck did that mean?!


	13. Confessions*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holycrap this is actually the single best thing ive ever written in my life.
> 
> Seriously i impress myself.
> 
> Still having a fucking blast writing this!

Instead of an actual room with beds and furniture you were actually just led back into the storage room you were in before and given a couple of sleeping bags and pillows before they locked you in for the night.

Surprisingly the German bitch even let Sans stay with you. Fucking idiot. You were just going to teleport out.

"Ok Sans." You turned your attention to your vertabae. "Think you can teleport us out of this hell hole and back home?" You didn't like the look he was giving you.

"i cant.." He didn't elaborate, staring down at the ground instead.

"The fuck do you mean you cant?!" Kaitlin was about to flip on him, grabbing him by his shirt. "You better figure it out!!" She snapped at him. You separated the two in a heartbeat.

"Whoa dude, chill." You tried calming her down, only for her to turn her anger on you instead.

"Dont fucking tell me to chill! This is all YOUR fault in the first place!" You backed up from her, a sympathetic look on your face.

"I-I know..Im sorry. I'm trying to get us out of here." You attempted to apologize.

"Stop saying your sorry like as if that fixes shit! You single handedly RUINED my life! What the FUCK am I going to do?! Just abandon my life, my CAREER, and for what? THIS?" She motioned to the room you were in.

Ok she seriously needed to calm the fuck down before you hit her.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do?! Im not Frisk, I cant just reset every time I make a mistake!" You knew she wouldn't get that, but Sans shot you a look. "When I fuck up I actually have to DEAL with it and figure it out, so give me a fucking break OK?"

"What kind of fucking IDIOT runs TOWARDS gunshots?! I mean are you FUCKING FOR REAL?!" God she wasn't going to let that go, was she?

"WELL IM SORRY!" You threw your hands up in frustration. "I just wanted to make this day memorable for us because I never get to see you anymore!"

"Oh gee thanks, REAL fucking memorable situation you put us in!" She threw it back in your face. "I moved for my job, and I still see you twice a year, so get over it!"

Sans took a step back, staying out of the confrontation.

"No you didnt! You abandoned your friends and family to move all the way to EAST BUM-FUCK for some PRICK who left you 6 months later!!" You retaliated before you could even stop yourself.

You knew you went to far as soon as you saw the look on her face. Instantly you tried taking it back.

"Uh, look, I didn't mean that.."

"FUCK YOU DUDE!" She shoved you, making you stumble backwards. You didn't try fighting back, you both know who'd win that fight. (you)

"Dont fucking talk to me. Im done with your shit. Figure this shit out, get me the fuck out, and stay the fuck out of my life." She grabbed her sleeping bag and stormed off into a corner of the warehouse.

"F-fine!" You felt your throat get tight as you picked up your own bag and stormed off to the opposite end, setting your bag up inside a huge concrete cylinder, making you feel safe and protected.

God what the fuck was happening..

"room for one more?" You look up to see Sans had followed after you.

"Y-yea." You forced your voice not to crack as you choked down your sorrow.

You just lost your best friend..

Promptly sans crawled inside the giant tunnel with you, dragging his own sleeping bag behind him as he set it up next to yours and cuddled up close to you.

"cool spot." He complimented, trying to get your mind off things.

"Yea.." You were spacing out at this point.

"hey." He grabbed your chin with his hand, gently making you look up at him. "it's ok." He promised.

Bless his soul, that was the biggest fucking lie you've ever heard. But it was still comforting to hear.

"D-do you think this is all my fault?" You didn't even know why you were asking, you already knew it was.

Sans hesitated, looking for the right words.

"i think your brave." He finally settled on something he genuinely thought WAS true.

"Thanks Sans." It did make you feel a little bit better.

You two fell into a comfortable silence as he absently began to stroke your hair soothingly.

Slowly your mind began to wonder again.

"did you have fun today?" Sans attempted to pull you back from your negative thoughts.

"Yea..did you?" You actually had a blast, it was a shame it had to end up like this though..

"'course i did. got to spend the day with you didn't i?" His grin widened as he saw the corners of your lips pull up into a small smile. "what was your favorite part sweetheart?"

Oh well that was an easy question.

Slowly you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment again.

"W-when you k-kissed me." You answered honestly. There was no point is beating around the bush, he knew you liked him, and you had a feeling that maybe he liked you to.

"heh." his cheeks blushed a faint blue. "you liked that huh?"

"Y-yea."

"want me to do it again?" He quickly offered.

Well he did say anytime right?

"Yea.." You were almost breathless.

Slowly he leaned his face into yours, pressing his teeth against your lips in semblance of a kiss once again; only this time it was different. You were greeted with a spark of blue magic, sending a pleasurable shiver down your spine as the magic tingled across your lips.

Whoa..

Well that was definitely new.

You almost didn't notice the way Sans hands had wondered down to your hips, holding you close to him as he suddenly opened his mouth, his familiar blue appendage snaking its way into yours as the two of you began to make out.

Just like the kiss his tongue was sending pleasurable tingles all over as it began to play with yours, you couldn't help the tiny moan of pleasure that escaped you.

You wished you could stop time because you literally wanted to do this all damn day.

You let out a whine of protest as Sans broke the kiss, instead trailing his tongue along your neck and up the side of your jaw.

Your head fell back, letting out a needy moan as tingles of pleasure danced across your skin, setting off every tiny nerve ending with bliss.

He was an absolute tease as he dragged his tongue down the entire length of you neck, dipping down to your collar bone.

You were a complete mess underneath him, feeling your heart beat out of your chest the lower he got to your cleavage.

"where do you want me to touch sweetheart?" He whispered into your skin, clearly wanting to take things further.

You let him.

"H-here." You guided his hand to your breast, he didn't even wait for you to take your hand away from his before giving it an experimental squeeze.

"H-hnngg." You turned your face away in embarrassment and bit your lip, trying your hardest to keep down your arousal.

Seemingly motivated by your reaction Sans decided to slip his hands underneath the fabric of your shirt, shoving it up and removing it so he could see the lacy design of your bra, only hesitating a moment before deciding that needed to go to.

Your face was so red, you probably looked like a tomato right now.

Sans repositioned himself lower as he eagerly ran his tongue over your left nipple, ripping a loud moan from you as his magic danced across the sensitive skin there.

"shh, dont wanna wake up your friend." He cooed teasingly.

Fuck her dude.

Actually..

"Fuck me." You blurted out-loud.

Sans seemed surprised at that but didn't object.

"got you going pretty bad, huh?" He smirked up at you.

"Saaaanssss!" You whined needily, he snorted.

"alright sweetheart, dont worry you dont have to beg, i'll take care of ya'." He assured as he began slipping down his pants. Eagerly you did the same.

That's when you saw it.

You couldn't hold in the small giggle that escaped you.

It was BLUE for christs sakes!

Sans frowned, looking hurt.

"thats not nice."

Oops.

"S-sorry!!" You quickly apologized, the smile still on your face. "It's just..Ya' know i've always wondered-"

Sans blushed at that.

You did?

"And now that I see it..it just suits you." you tried to explain, pulling him close to you again. "I like it." You reassured him.

His face was lit up a bright blue.

"so, uh, you've been wondering, huh?" He had a smug ass grin on his face.

Now it was your turn to blush in embarrassment.

"U-uh, y-yea, I-I guess.." Crap you didn't mean to let that slip. You didn't need him knowing you friggin fantasized about him!

"heh, i've been wondering to." You felt butterflies rise into your chest, making your heart flutter. "got a pretty good idea when i saw you in that bathing suit though." He gave a light chuckle, positioning himself between your legs. He looked up at you for permission.

"ready?"

You nodded eagerly.

God were you.

You were already soaking wet from just kissing him, you wondered what it felt like for him to be inside of you.

Thank buddah you didn't need to wonder for long as he slowly slid himself in.

You tightened around him, as just like his tongue, his dick was sending tingles of sensual pleasure through your core.

He was surprisingly thick and girthy and stretched you deliciously as he pushed all the way in, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as he sheathed himself inside of you. 

Oh my god.

This felt so much better than you ever imagined it would.

It felt like a vibrator was going off inside you, but better, because it was Sans.

"you ok?" He gave you a worried look, watching as you were literally sweating and panting underneath him

Christ he hadn't even started moving yet and this was already the best sex you've ever had.

"Feels, r-really, REALLY, good." You managed between gasps, feeling the powerful hum of his magic radiating off of him and inside of you.

"heh, you humans are so sensitive." He leaned down, placing a meaningful kiss on your lips.

Slowly he began moving.

And when I say slowly I mean SLOWLY.

You could feel every inch of him drag along your walls as he pulled all the way out, and pushed all the way back in, hard.

You've never been fucked slow and hard before.

It felt incredibly intimate.

"H-hnng m-mm-hhhaa~" You were trying so hard not to scream out in pure ecstasy.

"mhmm~" Even Sans was struggling to silence himself, his breathing turning into ragged huffs as he began to pick up speed, rolling his hips into yours with purpose.

OH FUCK.

"S-SAAN-" You tried screaming out in total bliss, only to be silenced as Sans cupped his hand over your mouth in an attempt to keep you quiet.

"i-i know sweetheart. i- hhngg~ m-me to." He struggled for the right words to describe how he was feeling.

Mindlessly you opened your mouth, licking the palm of his hand before then taking his fingers into your mouth, sucking on them sexually.

Sans stared down at you hungrily, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched you totally bliss out. He didn't think it was possible, but he was getting even more turned on from just watching you react to him.

"h-holyshit. f-fuck this is so hot." He breathed, pulling his hand away only to grab a handful of your hair, tilting your head up as he leaned in to kiss you, forcefully shoving his tongue into your mouth as his own began to wrestle with yours. He began picking up speed as his thrusts came faster and clumsier.

Oh-No! He was going to cum!

"W-wait." You pulled away from the kiss, and wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to keep him still to prevent him from cumming to soon.

You were going to drag this out for as long as you possibly could.

"W-whats wrong?" He struggled to stop himself, thats ok, you didn't want him to anyways.

"S-slow." You grabbed his pelvic bone, helping to set a slower rhythm. "I-I like it slow." Which was true, you felt like you were about to short circuit with the way he was screwing you into the concrete like that.

"o-ok." He slowed his pace considerably, rocking into you passionately.

Oh yes.

This you liked.

"C-can I touch you?" You weren't sure why you were asking for permission, mostly because you had no clue how he liked it.

"course." He seemed to catch onto your hesitation as he grabbed your hand and slid it up his shirt. "like this." He led your hand as he dragged it along his ribs, visibly shivering as it seemed like a particularly sensitive spot for Sans.

Oh yea.

You were definitely going to take advantage of that.

More confident now, you reached up with your other hand, running them up and down Sans ribcage, making him twitch and groan in pleasure.

"f-fuck sweetheart, that feels so good." He couldn't help himself as he leaned down, licking the sweat from between the valley of your breasts before groping your tits playfully as he continued his slow pace inside of you. "stars you taste amazing." He ran his magical tongue over his teeth, his hips thrusting into you roughly.

"A-aahh~" You pulled him down closer to you, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him in for another needy kiss.

God.

You just needed to be close to him right now.

The contact of your body against his was comforting and made you feel safe and secure, like nothing in the world could harm you while you were with him, and you knew deep in your soul he would always do his best to protect you.

"Sans~" He spread your thighs further apart as you moaned his name, thrusting deep into your core.

"my human~"  He looked down at you with half-lidded eyes, and in an instant your hands were pinned above your head.

Sans buried his face into the crook of your neck and bit down gently, making sure not to put to much pressure as he marked you, picking up speed again as he lost control.

"A-AH!" You didn't even care about being quiet anymore as he suddenly hit your spot, eagerly he did it again. "O-oh my- Sans! Yes! Right there!" You moaned.

Expertly he reached down, slipping his hand between your thighs as he began to rub your clit.

OH!

MY!

GOD!

"S-SAA-" He released his bite from your neck to silence you with a kiss, bucking into you almost violently as you both started coming to a climax.

You pulled away from the kiss as you felt yourself coming, opening your mouth to scream, only for nothing to come out, completely breathless as you slowly rode out your orgasm.

Sans wasn't far behind as he to came to his limit, unable to hold it back any longer as he poured his magic seed into you, his thrusts slowing to a stop as he finished his high.

The pressure of Sans inside you was suddenly gone, and he collapsed on top of you, struggling to catch his breath.

W-wow.

You wrapped your arms around him in a loving embrace, holding him close as you struggled to slow your own breathing.

That was incredible.

You both stayed like that for sometime, just laying there in silence, enjoying being close to one another.

It was Sans who spoke first, breaking the silence.

"i love you." He blurted out-loud.

Your heart lept out of your chest at the sudden confession.

"Y-you do?" You wanted to say it back but you weren't sure if you loved him. You think you did. You've never experienced love before so you wouldn't really know.

"y-yea." He was blushing a bright blue. "have for awhile." He finally admitted.

That's it.

You were going to have a heart attack.

"S-sans?"

"Yea?" He looked up at you.

"I-i think that.." You struggled to word it, but you knew you definitely wanted to say it. "I l-love you to.."

His eye-lights lit up as his grin got even wider than you thought possible.

"get some sleep sweetheart, it's been a long day." He finally rolled off of you, squeezing into the sleeping bag with you . It was a tight squeeze with both of you in there, but honestly you really didn't mind.

"good night Sans." You leaned down and gave him kiss on the forehead before following his lead and falling asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please KUDOS and COMMENT and ill think about throwing more smut in here somewhere
> 
> but like no seriously, i was fucking LATE to work because i was so into writing this i didn't even give a fuck XD
> 
> but when they asked me why i was late i fucking lied through my teeth 
> 
> i couldn't tell them the truth, like what was i gonna say? "I was busy writing about magic blue dicks and skeleton porn"
> 
> so naturally i awnser with "i threw up this morning"
> 
> to which they replied by asking "why? are you pregnant?"
> 
> LOL guess i walked right into that one
> 
> Anyways KUDOS AND COMMENTS GUYS <3


	14. Chipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what? You thought i was kidding about the micro-chipping thing?
> 
> Ha.

You were awoken to the sound of the door to the warehouse opening with a loud metal creek.

Groaning to yourself you shook Sans awake, both of you slipping out of the sleeping bag and pulling on your clothes.

Welp here we go, welcome to hell; day 2.

"If you 3 are not in front of me in 60 seconds I'm shocking the skeleton." The Germans voice echoed around the warehouse loudly.

Ok, ok.

Impatient bitch.

You crawled out from your little love-tunnel, dragging your feet as you made your way over to the entrance, Sans in tow behind you.

Kaitlin was already standing there and shot you both a glare.

"Fucking disgusting."

Oh shit.

She DID hear you.

Whatever, you weren't sorry for it.

It had been the best night of your life.

"Your just mad cause your not getting any." You reminded her bitterly.

If she wanted to be a hateful bitch, welp you can be one to.

"Stop talking and follow me." Hail Hitler led you out of the warehouse, this time you actually walked a considerable distance before coming to a huge 5 story building.

How the fuck did you not know about this place? It was actually huge. How do they hide this from everyone?

It seemed like this building was their headquarters, as there was people all over the place, some in black uniform, some dressed as regular people. If it wasn't for all the guns it almost looked like a hotel.

You were led into what appeared to be a medical ward on the first floor. There was high-tech medical equipment everywhere, you even passed by a few patients as you walked into a smaller operating room.

Oh.

Sitting there in the corner was an old doctor wearing a white lab coat with a clipboard in hand.

"Ah, the new patients." He stood to his feet walking over to greet you. "Welcome, welcome." It was weird how everyone seemed to be surprisingly warm towards you. You were a prisoner for fuck sakes, not their friend.

"This is Dr. Crab." The German woman quickly introduced.

Ew Dr. Crab? What kind of fucking name was that?

"He'll be the one implanting your micro-chips."

She was fucking serious about that?!

"What are we?! Dogs?!" Kaitlin protested, she couldn't even begin to explain how ironic this was, she had done the same thing to so many animals and never thought anything of it. But now that the shoe was on the other foot it seemed almost..

Cruel.

"Yes. To me you are." Thats unsurprising, seeing as she literally put a fucking shock collar on Sans.

"Well after we're chipped do we get to go home?" You asked seriously.

The German woman laughed.

"Trips to home are a privilege earned, not given."

Oh well fuck!

Who was going to feed your cats?!

"Well can you at least send someone to my house to feed my cats or something?" Your poor babies haven't eat since yesterday before you left your house!

"I'll see what I can do." She seemed entirely uninterested.

"Ok but like seriously, I would actually really appreciate that." You didn't think that was asking for much, just cause you had to suffer, didn't mean your animals had to too.

"Who's first?" Dr. crab looked between the 3 of you excitedly. Was he actually looking forward to this? Holyshit what kind of sick fuck?

"Fire-cracker will go first." The German woman answered, pushing you forward.

You hated that fucking nick-name.

The doctor led you to the operating table, sitting you down on top of it and making you lie down on your stomach.

He began blabbering about how the procedure was done and what tools he would use, you spaced out, not actually giving a fuck.

It's only when he strapped your hands and feet down to the table that you started to panic.

"W-what are you doing?" You struggled against the restraints, your heart suddenly racing as what was about to happen to you was starting to sink in.

"Strapping you in!" He said it almost cheerfully. "Theres no anesthetics used, so we have to make sure you dont wiggle around dear."

Your eye twitched.

What.

"Are you serious?" Kaitlin spoke up, hey eyes as huge as saucers. "I've used anesthetics on patients for less than this! Do you even know what your doing?!" She challenged the old man. Thank god she knew her shit. You definitely didn't want to be cut open without at least being given a xanax or something.

"Normally you'd be right." The Nazi spoke up. "But i've requested him not to use any." She smiled sadistically.

She was actually enjoying this!

That BITCH!

Kaitlin opened her mouth but you cut her off, arguing was pointless with this woman.

"Can we get this over with already?! Fuck the painkillers just fucking do it!" The anticipation was killing you, the more you thought about it the more scared you got. It was best not to dwell on it and just accept it.

"Oh your rite, she is a little fire-cracker!" The doctor let out a jolly laugh.

The fuck was he?!

Santa clause?!

Without warning you felt a sudden cold metal press into your back in the middle of your shoulder blade, followed by searing pain as the scalpel cut deep into your skin.

You let out a screech of agony as it was NOT going to be a quick procedure, the doctor almost intentional being as slow as possible as he dragged the steel across your back.

You bit your lip and did something you haven't done in a long time.

You started to cry.

Sans looked away, trying to block out your screams as it was almost as painful for him to watch as it was for you to actually go through it.

Even Kaitlin was staring at the ground, trying her damnest to ignore you.

The worst part was when he actually shoved the chip inside the gash.

Holyshit you weren't even trying to hold back the tears anymore, full fledge crying now.

"Alright, almost done!" He sounded happy as could be, acting like he wasn't fucking torturing you right now. "Just a few stitches and you'll be good as new!" He assured, sticking the needle into your skin.

Please!

Please let this be over soon!!

6 stitches later and finally the doctor was done. Humming happily as he started undoing the restraints keeping you fixed to the table.

"Well, that was interesting." The Nazi-cunt mused happily.

You hated her fucking guts.

Your whole body was shaking, and you nearly fell over as you stood up, your knees giving out from underneath you.

Thankfully Sans was there in a second, catching you before you could hit the ground.

"I've got ya sweetheart." He rubbed your back soothingly, being careful to avoid your wound.

You hiccuped into his sweatshirt, tears still streaming down your face, as you dropped all your dead weight on him, Sans was surprisingly strong as he held you up without a problem.

"Shh, shh, come on, lets set ya' down." he slowly lowered the both of you to the ground, careful not to hurt you as he pulled you into a hug, resting your chin on his shoulder.

You stared at the Nazi bitch from over his shoulder, meeting her gaze as she silently watched you.

"I-im going to kill you." You promised her softly.

"Watch out 'sweetheart' those are very big words for such a little girl." She taunted back.

If she called you 'sweetheart' one more time you swore you were going to fucking choke her, consequences be damned.

"Alright, next." She nodded her head to Kaitlin. "Get up there bo-peep."

"No fucking way!!" She refused, backing away from the doctor as he tried to lead her to the table. "Im not fucking doing this!! Get the hell away from me!!" She was backed up into the wall, looking like a trapped animal.

The German woman let out an annoyed sigh. "I see we're going to have to do this the hard way." She held up her walkie talkie. "Guards." She called over the mic.

Suddenly in came two huge black dudes, grabbing Kaitlin by her arms.

"NO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!" She continued to struggle against them, and then the unthinkable happened.

They fucking punched her, hitting her like a fucking dude!

Her lip split open, blood leaking from her mouth.

Oh my god.

You suddenly rose to your feet.

"Sit." The Nazi commanded you, holding up a button.

It was the controller to Sans shock collar.

Obediently you sat back down.

Being punched seemed to daze her a bit, but it definitely didn't stop her from struggling against them, kicking and screaming bloody murder as they dragged her over to the operating table, strapping her in.

"YOU CANT FUCKING DO THIS!! YOU CANT!!!" She was bawling her eyes out now, and you couldn't help but feel sorry for her as you knew exactly what she was going through.

You had never seen Kaitlin so scared in your life.

And suddenly you were reminded that this was all your fault.

She had every reason to hate you, you even hated yourself right now.

"Now now, stay still, your going to make it worst if you keep squirming like that." The doctor gave her a reassuring pat on the arm, waiting for her to calm down before operating.

Slowly she began to do just that, more because she had completely worn herself out at this point, lying silently on the table, wearing the expression of utter defeat.

"It'll be quick." Dr. crab assured, a deafening scream cutting the air as he sunk his scalpel into her skin.

It only took 6 minutes.

But it was the longest 6 minutes of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next u get to watch sans forcefully train with the german bitch as she tests out his powers
> 
> Keeewlll~
> 
> SCRATCH THAT.
> 
> I had a funny scene planned in my head instead. We're doing that first, then training.


	15. Happy Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff to lighten the mood
> 
> plus high reader is hilarious to write
> 
> long chapter is long cause its pretty dialog heavy
> 
> Zaitsev is pronounced zight-seff
> 
> incase u were wondering
> 
> we're still jus gonna call her german nazi bitch tho xD

After your implants you were escorted back into the waiting room, trying hard to ignore the stares of the other patients, specifically at Kaitlin, who's face was still dirty with blood.

You all sat in silence for a long time.

What was there to say? That was a horrific experience and you were sure it was only going to get worst from here.

Thank god they didn't touch Sans, but you assumed thats what his collar was for. He was a skeleton after all, how would they implant a chip into him otherwise?

Finally the German woman emerged from the operating room, walking over looking annoyed.

"Well it's been fun, but im busy. Nichole will show you to your room." She motioned to the body-builder girl standing in the doorway.

Thank god.

You didn't want to be around that woman any longer than you had to be. Her presence alone made your blood boil with rage.

"Hey." Nichole gave a half-hearted smile, looking at your friend sympathetically. "Come on lets get you guys settled and cleaned up." She motioned for you to follow her.

Promptly you all got up out of your seats, only for the German woman to push Sans back down into his. "Not you."

You whipped around livid, what the fuck?!

"Why not?!" You challenged her openly, fed up with her shit.

She smirked, amused at your outburst.

"Dr. Crab would like to look at him." That wasn't reassuring at all!

"Bullshit, im not leaving without him." You sat back down next to him, refusing to move.

"You'll get him back later, unharmed." She added crossing her arms. "Dont make this difficult on yourself." She glanced over at your friends face and then back at you, and you knew what she was insinuating without her even saying a word.

"I dont believe you."

"I dont care." She shot back, looking bored. "Your wasting my time." She grabbed you by the arm and shoved you towards Nichole. "Now go before I change my mind." You hesitated, refusing to move.

"go ahead sweetheart." Sans encouraged you. "i'll catch up with you later." He gave you a comforting smile.

"Seriously Lindsay, lets just go." Kaitlin spoke up. She might have been mad at you, but she didn't want to see you get knocked out either.

Hesitantly you began to follow, only turning around to give one last look to Sans.

"I swear, if you hurt him-"

"Good-bye." She cut you off, slamming the door to the infirmary in your face.

The fucking NERVE of that bitch!!

You huffed, trying to not punch a fucking wall as you were led to the elevators by Nichole.

"So, uh, how you holding up..?" Was she fucking for real?!

"How do you think!" You shot back at her.

She flinched. "Eh, yea sorry..Zaitsev can be really intense sometimes."

Was that her fucking name?!

It sounded just as Nazi as you thought it would!

"I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have though." She offered casually. "You must have a lot of them." Oh where the hell do you even begin?

"What is this place? What are you? And why the hell are you keeping us here!" The doors to the elevator opened up and you all got in.

Nichole pressed the button for 5 and you began to ascend upwards to your destination.

"Uh, how to explain without sounding.." She looked for the right words. "We're good guys."

HA! yea right!

"Ok but seriously." You shot her a look, not believing a word she said.

"We're freedom fighters..It's a long story.." She didn't seem to want to elaborate more than that.

"How ironic as you people are literally holding us captive here." She flinched at your hostility.

"Look, your the one who wondered onto private property. Most of us are here voluntarily, of our own free will." You found that hard to believe, but that would explain why everyone seemed to be so friendly.

"Oh really? And are you chipped to?" You doubted it.

"Yep, sure am." She thumbed at her back. "Although I was given painkillers and numbing medicine before getting mine done." Your mouth dropped open, what the hell was wrong with this girl?! Who would get chipped willingly?!

You looked up as the elevator gave a ding, opening the doors once again and letting you off at your stop.

5th floor.

Nichole led you down the hall before halting suddenly as you came to a door.

Room 522.

She pulled a key-card from her pocket and slid it through the slot, unlocking the door and letting both you and Kaitlin inside before following after you.

It was a beautiful hotel room with two queen beds in the middle of the room. You were surprised at the quality of the furniture, as it was actually extremely fancy; there was even a mini-fridge and microwave along with a coffee maker off to the side.

Whoa.

Talk about an upgrade compared to the warehouse you stayed in last night.

Kaitlin hadn't said a word the entire walk, and refused to look at either of you as she strode over into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.  
  
Nichole flashed a look of pity in her direction.

"She's uh, taking this real hard, huh?"

How else was she supposed to feel?!

"We've been through a lot." You brushed her off, sitting on one the beds as you tried to get comfortable.

"So now that i've answered some of your questions, mind if I ask some of my own?" What was there to possibly know? They had all your information already.

Nichole sat on the bed across from you, waiting patiently as you settled down.

"Alright." You spoke up after a moment. "What do you want to know?" You were genuinely curious.

"So..Uh," She blushed embarrassed. "Sorry if this is a little forward but; Whats with you and that skeleton?"

Wow talk about being blunt.

"I mean..how does that even work.." You'd bust out laughing if you weren't in such a shit mood.

"Magic." You replied simply, which was basically the answer for everything Sans-related.

You laid down on the bed, only to jolt right back up again as you almost forgot about your wound, letting out a hiss of pain as you flipped onto your stomach instead.

"Hey I forgot to mention.." Nichole dug around in her pocket, pulling out two small pills. "I swiped these when Zaitsev wasn't looking." She handed them over to you. "For you and your friend."

Oh god.

Nichole was actually an angel sent from heaven.

"Pain-killers?"

Nichole nodded, smiling knowingly at you. "We're not all bad." She got up from her seat on the bed and headed for the door. "Lemme get you guys some snacks, you must be starving."

That was an understatement!

"Uh..Ok..Thank you." You stared down at the pills in your hand smiling.

FINALLY.

Some fucking relief.

You got up and made your way over to the bathroom door, giving a light knock. "Yo open up, I got a present for you." You were met by silence. "Kaitlin?" You knocked again.

"GO AWAY."

You jumped back as it sounded like she threw something at the door, being met with a big bang.

Holyshit.

Anger issues much?

"Im trying to help you! Nich-"

"HAVEN'T YOU HELPED ENOUGH?!"

Ouch.

"Just open the fucking door!" You banged on it.

Silence.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?!"

Silence.

"Your being immature!"

Finally a response.

"Please. Go away. I need to be alone." You hesitated.

"I just want to give yo-"

"I SAID GO AWAY ALREADY."

Fine bitch.

"Your loss."

You strode back to the bed, staring at the pills in your hand a moment before downing both of them.

 

_

 

It had been about 30 minutes since Nichole had left to get you some food, and oh my god were you feeling amazing.

You dont know what was in those pills but you haven't felt this good in years.

Actually you dont think you've ever felt this good in your life.

Not counting last-night.

Nothing could ever top that.

Currently you were in your bed, surrounded by pillows as you had taken every single pillow you could find and built yourself a little pillow fort, hell you even took the couch cushions off to add just for extra comfort!

"Mmm sooo soft~" You giggled to yourself, now able to lie on your back comfortably as you couldn't feel a god-damn thing, you were making snow-angels in your bed, flapping your hands and feet around like a moron, knocking some pillows off the bed by accident.

"Nuuu~" You tried reaching for them, hanging off the bed half-way as you couldn't be assed to move right now.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it opened up to reveal Nichole.

"Hey, sorry I took so long the line was- What are you doing?" She stopped in the doorway with a whole butt-load of snacks in her arms, staring at you wide-eyed.

"Oh Nicholie polie olie~" You slid off the bed completely and into the pile of pillows lying on the ground.

"She's small and short and round!" You began singing to the tune of a kids show you used to watch.

"She's really ripped, and if your a dick, she'll pound you to the ground~" You sang happily, giggling like a drunken school girl.

"Oh shit." She clumsily set the snacks down on the table and rushed over to you, sitting you up to examine you.

You reached out and poked her nose.

"Boop~"

She dead panned.

"H-how high are you?"

"How come theres a D in fridge, but not refrigerator?" You asked completely not paying attention.

"Oh my god. D-did you take both of those pills?!"

"Sharing is NOT caring." You smiled back at her, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Holyshit, we cannot let Zaitsev see you like this." She started to panic, knowing that if she saw you completely tripping balls like this she'd quickly figure out exactly who it was that slipped you the pills, and then you were both fucked.

"Where's Saaansss~" You whined like a small child. "I want Sans, I want Sans!" You began chanting obnoxiously.

Holyhell she hoped he wasn't coming back anytime soon either.

She really fucked up.

"C-come on lets get you back onto the bed." She hauled you up onto your feet and sat you down.

Instantly you fell over.

"Take me, im ready." You held out your arms.

What the hell did that even mean?

"Eat these." Nichole sat you up again, opening a bag of cheetos for you and handing them over.

"Whoa, is it Christmas? Awww I didn't even get you anything." You took a handful of cheetos and shoved them into your mouth. "These pickles taste terrible." you stuck out your tongue, revealing the orange mush of food.

"Dont talk with your mouth full." Being the mother goose she was she took a napkin and helped as you spit out the food and threw it into the trash for you. "What do you want to eat?" She asked seriously, knowing she had to get something into you to sober you up quicker.

Your mouth widened up into a shit-eating grin.

"Magic."

She didn't get that.

"Are you thirsty? Here hon, you need to drink this." She handed you a bottle of soda, you gasped happily.

"Your like herpes, the gift that keeps on giving."

She raised her eyebrows, not sure weather to be mad or laugh.

"Uh, ok. Thank you?" Shit she had no idea what to do at this point.

Eagerly you undid the cap to the soda and took a swig, spilling it all over yourself as it leaked out of your mouth and down your cleavage.

"Aww, I missed." You grabbed the blanket and began drying your boobs with it.

Nichole quickly got off the bed and headed over to the coffee maker, pulling out a straw from the condiments and putting it in your drink. "Try now." She held the bottle back up to your face, helping you drink.

Damn Kaitlin was really missing out on all the fun.

After drinking half the bottle Nichole set it down on the nightstand next to the bed, now sorting through the food as she looked for something to feed you.

She froze in place as the door suddenly clicked open, in walking Sans.

"He-"

"VERTABAE!"

He wasn't even able to finish his greeting as you suddenly pounced him, wrapping your arms around his neck and hanging off of him like a Christmas ornament.

"w-whoa." He wrapped an arm around you, steadying you both. "hey sweetheart, missed you to." He greeted warmly, frowning as he got a good look at your face.

Something was off.

"you alright..?" He studied you, immediately you grinned, wide and stupid.

"Im hungry."

Sans looked over to Nichole and the pile of food on the table, slowly he rose a brow bone.

"'eres food right there sweetheart." he pointed over to the stash.

You shook your head vigorously.

"Naw I dont like pickles."

He looked over at the food again, seeing absolutely no pickles what so ever in the mix.

"uh..you ok linds?" He asked semi-seriously now, starting to worry.

"AH. MAZE. IN." You pulled away from him and jumped into your disheveled pillow fort. "Look I even built us a house!"

Quickly he walked over to you, holding your face as he studied your eyes, seeing your pupils were the size of dinner plates.

Oh shit.

"are you high?" He asked seriously, sounding really concerned.

"What color are unicorns?"

Oh yea, you were definitely high.

His eye sockets turned black.

Immediately he turned to Nichole, who was now tip-toing to the door.

Sans eye flickered a faint cyan blue, mustering up enough power to engulf her in blue magic as he flung her into the wall and away from the door.

"the hell did you give her?!" he demanded, standing over you protectively.

You were completely oblivious to his rage as you leisurely reached over and played with the fabric of his jacket.

"Your so..poofy.." You fidgeted carelessly.

"P-pain medication!!" Nichole answered back fearfully, the both of them completely ignoring you.

"you DRUGGED my girlfriend?!" His magic flared, slamming her into the wall again.

AWW how romantic! If you weren't so high right now you'd kiss him.

"I-I didn't mean to! She was supposed to give the other pill to her friend!" She tried defending, complete fear in her eyes.

"Awww Sansie, dont be mad at Nicholie-polie-olie~" You began to sing your song again.

"Cause sheee's small and short and roundddd~" Sans stared down at you completely baffled.

"If your a prick, she'll grow a dick, and beat it all aroundddd~" Wait, was that how it goes? Fuck it your to high to care.

He looked up at the body builder with dead-eyes, the magic around her gone.

"get out." His voice dipped threateningly low.

Immediately the poor girl scrambled to her feet and ran to the door, managing to choke out a small "Sorry!!" Before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hey Sans?" You poked his face, quickly the white eye-lights came back and he looked down at you. "Where'd you go?" You asked seriously, you really did miss him after all.

The skeleton let out a sigh, taking a seat next to you and started stroking your hair.

"nowhere sweetheart, they just healed me up is all." He motioned to his neck, where the scorch marks used to be. They were very faint now, hardly noticeable as it looked like some type of cream had been rubbed over the area.

"Do you hurt? Nicholie-Olie has these happy pills that makes EVERYTHING better."

Sans scoffed, bitch was lucky his magic was being suppressed by the damn collar or he would have thrown her through the wall and out the 5 story building.

"naw, im ok." He rested his hand on your cheek, running his thumb over your lip as he wiped some cheeto crumbs off of your face. "what 'bout you? you alright?" He asked gently, his anger from earlier subsided as he looked down at you affectionately.

"Boy am I!" You rolled around on the bed. "I can't feel anything anymore!" You happily demonstrated for him, only for Sans to stop you and sit you up.

"lemme see sweetheart." He turned you around and lifted up your shirt, making you giggle like a pervert. "this hurt..?" He ran his fingers gently over the wound, frowning slightly as the very sight of it sickened him.

You busted out laughing, pulling away from him.

"That tickles!"

Oh yea, you couldn't feel shit.

"what 'bout your friend? she ok to?" Sans looked to the bathroom door, assuming she was hiding in there.

"You mean cuntlin? I dunno~" Sans snorted at the nickname, you really were hilarious.

"we should check on her." He helped you to your feet and helped you walk over to the door with him. Promptly he gave a light 'knock, knock' on the door.

"Fuck off!" Came the angry reply of cuntlin.

"your supposed to say; who's there?"

"Who's there?" You answered for her, eager to hear Sans joke.

He grinned.

"doris."

"Doris who?" You tilted your head to the side.

"doris locked, so i had to knock."

You smiled. "Do it again!" You sat down in front of the door with him.

"alright. knock, knock." He knocked on the bathroom door again, receiving an annoyed groan from Kaitlin on the other side.

"Who's there?"

"dwayne."

"Dwayne who?"

"dwayne the tub, im dwowning."

You giggled at his lame joke, genuinly enjoying it.

You stayed like that for hours, torturing Kaitlin with awful bathroom-related puns until she was finally forced to open the door, more in an effort to get the hell away from you both as she continued to sulk pitifully.

You ignored her, cuddling into Sans as he continued with his awful jokes that you loved so much.

"Why couldn't the toilet paper cross the road?"

Kaitlin growled annoyed.

"Oh my god shut the fuck up already!"

"Because it got stuck in a crack."

HA!

"That was a good one!" You bopped into him playfully.

"heh." Sans wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into him.

You let out a yawn, burrying your face into his jacket as you suddenly began feeling really tired.

"you startin' to come down sweetheart?" He gave you a once-over, picking you up and carrying the both of you to your bed. He set you down gently before crawling in next to you.

Your eyes were heavy.

"Sans..?" You rolled over to face him, struggling to stay awake.

"mhm?" He slipped off his jacket, and proceeded to help you get undressed aswell, you could see Kaitlin shoot you both a dirty look before turning away from you.

You knew what she was thinking but she honestly had nothing to worry about as you were seriously WAY to tired to even think about sex right now.

"Thanks for being here." You really did appreciate the way he always took care of you and looked out for you. This whole experience would be absolutely unbearable without him.

You hoped he felt the same about you to.

"i'll always be here sweetheart."

Sans pulled the covers over you both and pressed a skele-kiss to your forehead making you hum happily before shutting off the lights and drifting off to asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark chapter with lots of pain and suffering next
> 
> oh goodie
> 
> arent u excited?


	16. Boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i hated writing this chapter.
> 
> Hate everything about it, i've been dragging ass to even get it out.
> 
> Fuck off Zaitsev.
> 
> Fucking CUNT.

You awoke the next morning to a gentle knock on the door. Groggily you opened your eyes, seeing Sans was still asleep peacefully with his arm draped around you protectively.

Looking over to the other bed you saw Kaitlin was already up, completely ignoring the knocking as she made her way into the bathroom instead.

Jeeze, what was she gonna try to hide in there the whole time?

Good luck.

You understood how she felt but she still had to face reality sometime, couldn't run away from your problems forever after all.

Just as expected the person didn't wait for you to answer the door as in came Nichole.

She peeked her head in cautiously before stepping inside, seeing Sans still asleep she made her way over to you quietly, not wanting to alert the monster of her presence.

"Hey.." She whispered over to you. "Sorry about yesterday, you ok?" She was carrying a fresh pair of black camo clothes for you and Kaitlin.

Well wasn't she thoughtful?

"Yea fine." You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. "Sorry Sans got mad at you." You apologized back, remembering how shit-scared she had been of the short skeletal monster.

Not that her reaction wasn't completely justified, Sans was a serious force to be reckoned with.

You still remembered the first time he had shown you his Gaster-blaster, chasing you around the house playfully as he rode on top of it.

Fuckin' ass.

"N-no, he wasn't wrong.." She set the clothes down on the foot of the bed. "Just uh..Meet me in the hall when your ready." She began backing out of the room, stopping to give a small knock on the bathroom door, only to be met with silence.

She shot you a worried look before turning back to the door. "Got you some clothes.." She tried coaxing Kaitlin out of the bathroom, she hesitated a moment hoping for a response, only to sigh and walk out as Kaitlin refused to speak up.

Didn't matter, she'd have to get out sooner or later because you seriously needed to take a shower.

You leaned down and gave Sans a small peck on his skull, he groaned and rolled over, refusing to wake up just yet.

"Wake up sleepy bones." You crawled on top of him, showering his face with kisses.

He tried to ignore you, pulling a pillow over his head.

"5 more minutes."

You smiled, slipping off your shirt and unhooking your bra, dangling it from your finger as you hovered over him.

"Guess i'll have to shower alone then.."

Immediately his eyes shot open, throwing the pillow off as he was met with the promising sight of your bare chest, sitting up enthusiastically.

"im up." He assured you, reaching up to grope your breasts.

It was at that exact moment Kaitlin decided to emerge from the bathroom, all 3 of you freezing at the awkward situation.

Quickly you wrapped your arms around yourself, covering up the best you could.

"Jesus christ! I leave for 5 minutes and you guys are already going at it!!" She turned around disgusted.

You had nothing to say, just sitting there laughing nervously.

"W-well shit, I thought you'd be in there for at least an hour.." You threw your shirt back on before crawling off of Sans in a hurry.

"I was peeing..my god." She grabbed the change of clothes and stared at the both of you. "I need my own room." She said seriously.

Silently you agreed.

"I-I'll ask Nichole about it.." You were blushing embarrassed.

It wasn't like you guys hadn't seen each other naked before, shit you used to bathe together as kids and change together all the time! It was the context of the situation that made it awkward.

"Seriously, I get you have the hots for each other, but can you fucking not?" She frowned, you didn't blame her, you wouldn't appreciate it either if it was the other way around.

"heh, cant help it. im just having the breast time." Sans wrapped his arms around you from behind, groping a boob tauntingly.

You snorted, he was such a friggin troll!

"Ew! Stop!" She whipped a pillow at the both of you.

You held up your hands, blocking the shot the best you could.

"And please do NOT fuck in the shower either." She shot you a look.

Shit she knew you to well didn't she?

"Alright, alright, we'll behave." You huffed annoyed.

Jeeze what a cock block.

"I mean it to!" She glared at you. "You shower first, ALONE. I'll wait till your done." She shot a look to Sans, telling him to sit the fuck back down as he had started crawling out of the bed with you.

"Your no fun." You shot back at her bitterly.

"This situation isn't fun!!" She growled at you.

Ok, damn.

You grabbed the pair of clothes Nichole had left you and made your way to the bathroom. "I'll be quick." You promised them both. Shutting the door behind you as you left them together in an awkward silence.

After showering and getting dressed you all made your way out into the hallway, seeing that is was surprisingly busy this time of morning as people were crowding around in groups. Some were dressed in uniform already, while others were still in their pajamas, drinking coffee and chatting amongst each other as they got ready for the day.

You looked around curiously at all the faces, suddenly tripping and stumbling as you passed by a particular group.

"Hola, mami." (Sup, bro.) The Nubian bitch from earlier greeted you tauntingly.

You shot her a glare and kept walking.

Shit that bitch was going to become a problem, wasn't she?

Finally you came across Nichole, who was chatting with a group of girls in front of the elevators. She waved good-bye to them and turned her attention to you instead.

"Good morning." She flashed you all a friendly smile.

"What the hell is so good about it?" Kaitlin shot back bitterly.

Jeeze, she was really starting to become an annoying miserable bitch.

"You start training today."

Fuck.

If it was anything like last time, you seriously were not looking forward to it, especially if they handed Kaitlin a gun again.

You shot a worried look to Sans, who's expression was hard to read.

He always did have the best poker-face you've ever seen. It was always hard to tell exactly how he was feeling with that permanent grin fixed to his face.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the way, this time the elevator taking you down into the basement, where it let you off with a loud 'ding'.

Nichole led you down the hallway, which looked nothing like the halls upstairs. The halls here were lined with metal doors and concrete walls, with small windows on the outside allowing you to peek in.

You fell behind as you took a quick look inside of one.

It was lit up brightly, and had targets hung up all over the place, it looked like some kind of private shooting range as there was all types of guns lining the walls inside.

"Come on, we're almost there." Nichole called back to you, hurriedly you ran to catch up, stopping at a huge metal door.

Nichole entered a code into a number pad on the wall, unlocking the door with a loud creak and leading you all inside.

To your disappointment the German Nazi was already inside waiting for you, looking up from a notepad she was scribbling on to greet you all.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite inter-species couple." She mocked, her eyes glinting tauntingly as you glared back at her.

"You may take that one to the infirmary. I have no use for her here." She shooed Nichole away with her hand.

"W-what?!" Kaitlin was quick to protest. "Why?!"

Oh god, were they planning on doing more fucked-up experiments on her?

"Because I said so. Now leave." She shot Nichole a warning look.

"Come on hon, it'll be fine." She grabbed Kaitlin by the arm and dragged her out, you grimaced as you saw her eyes already begin to tear up.

You took a moment to take in your surroundings.

You seemed to be in some kind of control room, as there was all types of monitors and dials in the middle of the room with a window and door leading out to an even bigger empty room.

You looked out the window, tapping on it experimentally; bullet proof you guessed.

Out the window was just a plain white room with a large observation deck overlooking it. You squinted your eyes and could see a man sitting up there, just watching you from above.

"Time to see what you can do, pet." She shoved Sans towards the metal door leading out into the white room.

Sans hesitated, refusing to budge from his spot.

"Well, go ahead." She opened the door for him, motioning for him to step inside.

"the collar.." He pointed to the metal around his neck. "i can't with it on."

The German woman smirked.

"Nice try. The suppressant function can be deactivated separately from the shock feature. So dont try anything stupid. One wrong move and I promise you'll regret it." She threatened, pushing him inside and locking the door behind him.

Sans shot a look back towards you, and you knew exactly what he was thinking.

With a beep, one of the lights to Sans collar had flashed red, signaling that he could now use his magic.

Stupid bitch had no idea what she had just done.

But Sans didn't react right away, binding his time and waiting for the right moment.

Unexpectedly he was suddenly surrounded by holographic enemies, Zaitsev's voice rang out over a loudspeaker around him.

"Let's start out simple and see where your at combat-wise."

You were in a seat off to the corner of the room, watching from a distance.

"I want you to take out these holograms using nothing but magic." She ordered him.

Ha, thats the only way Sans knew how to fight.

Due to his small stature and frailty he wasn't much for physical combat, sticking to magical-based attacks was what he excelled at.

Without even lifting a finger he was suddenly surrounded by blue and white bones, his eye glowing a bright cyan blue.

"whatever you say, pal."

He launched his attack forward, taking out the targets with ease.

Zaitsev looked impressed, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh yes. He is going to make quite the guard-dog." She mused happily to herself.

You glared at her.

How dare she talk about Sans like he was some sort of mindless animal!

"Again." She ordered him over the loud-speaker, summoning twice the amount of enemies.

This time, Sans summoned a Gaster-blaster, charging it up and shooting a powerful blast of energy through each of the targets, kicking up dust and engulfing the entire arena in a cloud of smoke.

"Amazing." Zaitsev looked bewildered, sounding breathless as she waited for the smoke to clear.

You smirked, knowing what was about to happen.

Just as guessed Sans was nowhere to be found once the smoke had settled, immediately the Nazi panicked.

"What?! How?!"

"right here." Sans voice came from behind her.

Zaitsev whipped around only to come face to face with a huge Gaster-blaster, charging up to fire.

"looks like your boned." He grinned at his own joke.

In a split second the button on Sans collar flashed green, emitting a powerful shock to the monster.

It was already to late though, the Gaster-blaster fired, nicking Zaitsev and hitting the control panel behind her; exploding and throwing all of you back violently as the room was suddenly engulfed in a dark cloud of smoke and ruble.

You reached for Sans, who was struggling on the ground as he tried to recover from the electrical shock.

Helping him up to his feet you dragged the both of you to the door, trying to pull it open only to see you needed to input a code into the keypad to unlock it.

Crap!

You began mashing the buttons, cursing yourself mentally for not paying more attention when you watched Nichole do it earlier.

"You little SHIT!!" The angry voice of Zaitsev came from behind you.

She was gasping and bleeding heavily from her arm, but FUCK she was still alive!

The button to Sans collar beeped again, emitting another shock to the monster, only this time, it didn't stop.

Sans fell to his hands and knees, letting out a feral cry of pain as Zaitsev refused to let up.

Slowly his HP started to drop.

0.8 / 1 HP

NO!!

Immediately you began to grovel for mercy.

"NO! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!!"

She didn't.

0.6 / 1 HP

"PLEASE!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!!" You started to cry, throwing yourself on top of him, fighting the pain as you pulled him into you, absolutely refusing to let go.

OUCH.

Holyshit the agony that shot through your body was indescribable.

The electrical shock was stronger than usual, it didn't stop you though, you weren't going to let him suffer alone, and wanted him to know you were there with him as you stifled your screams by gritting your teeth together.

0.4 / 1 HP

"PLEASEEEE!!!! IM BEGGING YOU!!!" You screamed out, tears streaming down your face as she continued to torment you both.

0.2 / 1 HP

"SANS!!!"

Finally the pain came to a halt, both of you collapsing onto the floor in a withering mess.

You didn't loosen the death grip you had around Sans as you felt him twitch against you, faint shocks of static flowing through him still.

You were breathing heavy, and everything hurt, but you didn't care.

Your adrenaline worked overtime as you managed to sit up, rolling Sans onto his back you began to examine him.

"S-Sans?!" You tried shaking him awake, but he was knocked out cold, completely unconscious. "SANS?!" You pressed yourself close to him, feeling a faint pulse from his soul.

Oh thank god!! He was still alive!

But barely.

The door swung open, and you found yourselves quickly surrounded by dozens of guards, all holding assault rifles and ready to fire.

"Zaitsev." The man from the observation deck strode in casually, like nothing had even happened.

"Sir!" Zaitsev kneeled down, bowing her head in respect as she flinched in pain, her arm still gushing blood all over the floor.

"What an absolute disaster you've caused." He scolded her harshly standing over her with a calm anger radiating off of him. "You disappoint me." Zaitsev flinched, and it was the first time you've ever seen her scared.

"Your off the assignment." He declared simply, looking over to you and Sans before holding up his walkie talkie. "Medic." He called, leaning over you both curiously. "How unfortunate."

Reaching over he attempted to touch Sans, only for you to pull him away protectively.

"Dont touch him!!" You growled at him, not even giving a fuck about the consequences.

"Alright, calm down." He held his hands up defensively, looking over you intrigued.

He smiled.

It didn't take long for a medical team to reach you, reluctantly you allowed them to take Sans, knowing they were his best chance of survival.

They had healed him once before after all, and you knew whoever these people were they wanted Sans alive just as much as you did.

"Take her with you." The stranger motioned to one of the medical staff.

You got up without even being told, anxious to follow after Sans and make sure he was ok.

"And you." He turned back to Zaitsev. "In my office."

"B-but sir-"

"NOW."

She jumped, not daring to utter a single word as she struggled to her feet, stumbling away as she led a crimson trail of blood behind her.

You didn't care what happened to her, and you definitely didn't care who this new guy was, all you cared about was Sans' health.

You made it to the medical ward in record time, being greeted by a worried looking Kaitlin, she was dressed in a white lab-coat similar to Dr. Crabs.

"What happened?!" She asked concerned, sitting you down in a chair in the waiting room.

"I have to be in there with him!" You tried sitting up, only to be pushed back down.

"He'll be ok, they're going to save him. I promise." She stared down at you sympathetically. "Now started from the beginning; what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH.
> 
> I CANT WITH MY OWN STORY.
> 
> WHY I WRITE THIS?!


	17. Human Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA, the chap title is a jab at my own smut-fic.
> 
> Im lame.
> 
> But omg here's fluff.
> 
> Have it all. <3

It had been a couple of hours since Sans was brought into the infirmary and you were now sitting outside in the hall, with your knees brought up into your chest and your face buried in them.

Shortly after explaining exactly what had happened to Kaitlin, Sans had started having convulsions and it had made you down right hysterical to see him like that. For your own good you were removed from the room while they stabilized him, and now for the first time since being there you were all alone.

Everything was sinking in, your mind wondered into the darkest depths of your depressive thoughts and you were silently crying into your arms, shaking violently as you kept repeating to yourself how this was YOUR fault. Sans wouldn't be suffering on his death-bed if it wasn't for your idiotic decisions, and guilt was slowly eating away at your soul.

You just wanted him to be ok. You wanted to see that goofy grin of his and laugh at his lame jokes and feel his bony frame underneath you as he hugged you..

You hadn't realized it before but you NEEDED Sans to be ok. You needed him to be there with you. The thought of him not making it through this, the possibility you might never get to see him again..

You felt your soul crack.

"Lindsay?" A sudden voice broke you out of the trance you had been in and you looked up to see Kaitlin.

"S-Sans, i-is he..?" You choked on your words as you couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down your cheeks.

"He's stable. You can see him now." She gave you the go-ahead, and immediately you shot to your feet, but before you could enter the room Kaitlin stopped you. "W-wait."

Oh fuck.

This better not be more bad news.

You weren't sure if you could handle it right now.

"He was hurt pretty bad. He's in a coma and might not wake up for a couple of days..Just..I dunno be prepared for that I guess."

You nodded your head in understanding.

You'd wait for him to wake up, he could take all the time he needed. Because when he finally did open his eye-sockets you'd be right there next to him.

"Alright, go ahead." She let go of your arm, you wasted no time.

You practically ran past the waiting room and into the operating room, hesitating only for a second as you saw Sans lying there on the bed unconscious.

Slowly you made your way over to him, reaching out a gentle hand as you brushed his cheek, your eyes taking in every part of him as you studied his features.

The usual grin on his face was now replaced with a much more relaxed neutral expression, and the bags under his eyes had definitely darkened and become more prominent. Tubes and wires snaked under his shirt and you assumed they were attached to his soul.

The only noticeable wound was the black burn marks around his neck, which would hopefully heal with time.

To your disappointment and utter disdain you noticed the shock-collar was still strapped securely around his neck.

Fucking assholes.

You'd never forgive Zaitsev for this.

Silently you promised to make that Nazi-bitch pay for all the shit she's put you through.

And kill her slowly for what she did to Sans.  
  
Other than that though he looked to be alright, just utterly exhausted. You knew he had fought like hell to bare through it all and stay alive.

He was your determined little skeleton after all, maybe even more so than Frisk.

"Rest up, kai?" You interlaced your fingers with his own and gave his hand a small squeeze. "Promise i'll be right here when you wake up." Leaning over you placed a small kiss on his skull, lingering like that a moment before finally pulling away.

You wished he was awake.

Usually Sans was the one to comfort you whenever you felt down or lost.

But now you were alone, and had to cope with this on your own.

You weren't ready to go back to your room yet, and you weren't sure if you'd ever be ready. You didn't want to leave him- you WOULDN'T leave him. Not alone with these people, you didn't trust them.

God forbid that Nazi-bitch snuck in while you were gone just to finish the job.

The thought of you leaving Sans only to come back to a pile of dust..

It absolutely killed you inside.

You couldn't think like that, that wouldn't happen. You were letting your thoughts wonder to much, you had to find something- anything, to get your mind off worst case scenarios.

Sans would be just fine.

He'd wake up in a couple days acting like nothing had happened and tell you inappropriately bad medical jokes, you'd scold him for being such a doofus, he'd grin at you with that stupid smile of his, and you'd both share a few laughs together.

Just like always.

Crap you were starting to tear up.

You needed a distraction.

Suddenly your eyes flickered to a shelf full of medical books, and you found yourself browsing through them idly.

Finally picking one about human anatomy and skeletons you pulled up a seat and sat down next to Sans.

"Welp, what do you think? Does this look good enough to you?" You held up the book, you knew he was unconscious, but talking to him like this made you feel better and helped you cope with the situation.

"God, I bet you could make tons of bone-related jokes from this book." You flipped open to a random page and began to read it to him.

"The human skeleton is the internal framework of the body. It is composed of around 300 bones at birth. This total decreases to around 206 bones by adulthood after some bones have fused together." You paused and thought for a moment. "Huh, I didn't know that..Did you?" You looked down at your vertabae, only to shake your head knowingly. "Course you did, you'd probably school my ass right now if you could." You snorted to yourself and continued to read.

Next time you'd have to find something easier to read, because there were tons of big words you couldn't pronounce, and you knew if Sans was awake he'd be cringing at your mispronunciation.

Maybe if you were lucky you'd stumble across a joke book or something next time.

You had a feeling he would really like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sky
> 
> Omg i hope this was better than what i originally posted.
> 
> I hated it tbh, this came out WAY better i think.
> 
> We're just going to forget about that train-wreck of a chapter and pretend it never happened, ok?
> 
> AWW Reader reading to Sans is adorable.
> 
> Next Reader learns how to cope with everyday life at the compound without Sans.
> 
> It's rough.


	18. Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter
> 
> I'll get the other one out, maybe not tomarrow but friday?
> 
> Fuck it maybe tonight? XD idk.

After spending the entire night in the infirmary with Sans, Kaitlin had forced you back upstairs to take a shower and eat something, promising to watch over him while you were gone.

It took everything you had to rip yourself away from him, even if it was just for an hour.

Well at least someone would be with him, Kaitlin did spend all day in there now that she was training under DR. Crab.

How weird was that?

You knew she hated it to, but both of you had to admit it was for the best right now.

As you made your way up to your room you noticed the halls were as busy as ever, groups of people scattered around like usual, and low and behold as soon as you passed by Jinettes group you were once again tripped and laughed at.

Fucking bitch!

You could NOT deal with her shit right now.

You were at your wits end as it was, and the bitch purposefully instigating you was NOT fucking helping!

You knew people like her, she was a bully, the type that loved to prey on those who were smaller and weaker than herself.

Probably made her feel good about herself because she was such a giant ugly cunt.

Well fuck her dude! You weren't afraid!

You were going to nip that shit in the butt right now before things got worst. She needed to know that you didn't give a FUCK about her.

Suddenly growing a pair you whipped around to face the Nubian giant, your stomach doing flips as you mustered up the courage you needed to face her.

"HEY, PUTA! THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" You knew she didn't speak a word of english, but holyshit she definitely understood that because in a second you were knocked flat on your ass.

BAM.

Holycrap!!

It felt like you just got hit by a fucking truck!

The fucking bitch PUNCHED you!!

"Dilo de neuvo! DILO DE NEUVO!!" (Say it again! Say it again!!)

Now she was hovering over you screaming in your face, you had no idea what the fuck she was saying but now you knew she understood you.

You couldn't hold back as you finally flipped.

"FUCK YOU STUPID CUNT! I WILL FUCKING-"

BAM!

Now the bitch was on top of you, beating the living shit out of your face.

"Fight, fight!!!" A crowd of people were surrounding you, not a single one helping to step in and stop it.

It wasn't even a fight as she had you pinned down underneath her, there was no way you could even defend yourself or push her off she was so fucking heavy!

Finally Nichole had pushed through the crowd and was forcefully trying to drag Jinette off of you.

"STOP! STOP!!" She demanded frantically.

To your absolute astonishment Jinette actually listened to her after getting a few more licks in, throwing Nichole off of her as she got up and glowered down at you.

"Mierda." (Fucker) She spit on the ground next to you and stormed off back to her room. However the crowd of people did not disperse, everyone laughing and taking pictures of your defeated form.

"Screw off guys!" Nichole shot a warning glare at everyone as she helped you sit back up.

You couldn't even say anything you felt so embarrassed.

Well fuck that was stupid.

"Come on, can you stand? Let's get you back to your room." She hauled you onto your feet and acted as a crutch to lean on as she led you back to your room.

After getting settled in she laid you on the bed and ran to the bathroom, quickly grabbing a small first aid kit and began dabbing at the wounds on your face.

You flinched away, completely unaware of how fucked up you had gotten as you now noticed your lip was split and you had a bad cut above your eye.

"Jeeze, what were you thinking?" Nichole shook her head at you sullenly.

You had nothing to say, you were just so lost and angry, you hadn't been thinking at all. You weren't even sure what you were trying to prove, but you knew for sure things with Jinette were only going to get worst from here on out.

You didn't really care about it though, you didn't feel the pain.

You didn't feel anything anymore.

"Sans is in a coma.." Was all that was really on your mind.

Nichole avoided eye contact.

"I know.."

After fixing you up and taking a shower Nichole lead you back down into the infirmary, more for your own safety than anything else.

She knew just as well as you did that you had fucked up royally by picking a fight with the Nubian warrior. It went without saying that Jinette was going going to make it her sole mission in life to make every second of your existence a living hell from here on out.

Nichole might have been her mentor, but even she couldn't control a bitch who was twice her size and body weight. And quite frankly there was nothing she could do or say to make it any better.

"Be good.." She gave you a pat on the shoulder before dropping you off in the waiting room. You nodded obediently, not saying a word as she departed.

"Yo, did you wash your ass- Holyshit dude.." Kaitlins eyes widened in complete shock as she saw your face, it was swollen and black and blue, and silently she was greatful Sans wasn't awake to see it because he'd probably flip and annihilate the entire building. (well if he could..)

"What..Just..What.." She was actually stunned into silence, she had known you your entire life and had never seen you so broken before.

"Doesn't matter." You walked past her, not bothering with an explanation as you grabbed a book from the shelf and made your way back into Sans room.

You immediately started to perk up as you saw him. He seemed to be doing better today, it might have been your imagination but he didn't look so exhausted anymore and the marks around his neck were beginning to fade.

"Well at least your lookin' good today, handsome." You greeted and gave him a peck on the skull.

Thank god this room was private, anyone watching would probably think you were a psycho the way you talked to him like he was actually conscious.

"You need to hurry up and wake up lazybones. I need that big brain of yours to cook up some revenge schemes."

Sans was always the best at getting the last laugh, no matter the situation.

To bad you weren't nearly as creative as him when it came to pranks. Anything you came up with just seemed lame and unoriginal and wouldn't really solve anything in this situation.

You sighed and flipped to a random page in the book you had grabbed off the shelf, this one was about human health and diseases.

Just like yesterday you started to read.

__

  
It had been a couple of days now and just as predicted Jinette was coming at you full force.

You had fallen into somewhat of a routine at this point.

Fall asleep at the infirmary, get up and go to your room to shower, be harassed by Jinette, train with Nichole, and spend the rest of your day relaxing in the infirmary while you read to Sans.

Then wake up and do it all over again.

This morning had been a particularly rough one for you as Jinette was completely unrelenting, actually having the balls to throw hot coffee on you as you walked by her.

Thankfully it hadn't scorched you, but it was still embarrassing and was genuinely getting to you at this point.

You couldn't do this anymore, and the fact that Sans hadn't woken up yet was just making it even worst.

If he was awake he would know what to do.

He always did.

Surprisingly you hadn't seen Zaitsev since the incident with Sans, and silently you wondered if they had just killed her off.

Either way you were greatful for the change of mentor-ship.

You actually cooperated a lot more with Nichole's gentle instructions and kind words.

Not that you would dare misbehave with Sans in a coma anyways, but you couldn't deny you'd jump at the opportunity to shoot Zaitsev between the eyes if ever given the chance.

Maybe thats why you haven't seen her..

Anyways after having hot coffee thrown on you Nichole had sent you back to your room, handing you a new pair of clothes to change into.

Bless her, she really was trying her hardest to make you feel comfortable here.

There was only so much she could do though..

You sighed to yourself as you swiped the keycard through the slot and pushed the door open, freezing as you came face to face with Zaitsev.

What.

The.

Fuck.

You both stood there in a tense stare-down, only after a few moments of silence did you notice she was dressed in a fucking maids uniform.

The fuck?

"Oh good morning, little firecracker." A voice came from behind Zaitsev, and you raised your gaze to see the man from the training room was there, supervising her?

"..." You didn't say anything, at a complete loss for words as you gaped at the scene in front of you.

"Dont mind us! Just cleaning your room for you." He smiled knowingly, giving a cough to Zaitsev.

Hurriedly she forced her glare away from you and picked up the dirty linen from the floor, storming past you and out of the room.

"W-what is happening.." You had to admit the sight of Zaitsev in a maids uniform literally cleaning up after you was satisfying as hell, if not a little bit disturbing.

"Punishment." The man explained simply, a amused grin on his face.

Holycrap Sans would be clutching his sides in hysteria if he saw this.

"W-why?" You didn't understand any of this, this was an extremely weird and unusual punishment.

"Because people like Zaitsev dont learn from physical violence, so she has to be put back in her place with humility."

Holycrap, that was actually brilliant, and by the look on her face not only was it working, but the fact she hadn't said a goddamn word made you feel like you had won without actually even doing anything.

You suddenly got an idea.

"Thank you." Was all you managed to say to the man, he nodded towards you.

"No problem. Now I hate to cut our chat short but Zaitsev has 20 rooms left. Have a good day." You stepped to the side as he left the room, a wide grin plastered to your face.

Humility, huh?

Oh you were gonna get that Nubian bitch good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA. 
> 
> Zaitsev is cleaning toilets.
> 
> bwahahaha.


	19. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sure everyone here has used Nair atleast once.
> 
> I found out how fucking evil it was when i tried putting it on my cooch.
> 
> LIKE OW?
> 
> WHY DID I DO THAT?!

After target practice you sat down with Nichole and made a list of things you wanted her to get for you at the store.

Since she was a 'high ranking' member of whatever the hell this place was she was allowed to come and go as she pleased, which included shopping trips.

"So do you think you can get these items for me?" You handed her the long list of bath soaps, shampoos, and lotions.

Nichole raised an eyebrow as she scanned over the list.

"Uh sure..What is it for?" She looked up at you quizzically.

"For Jinette." You smiled innocently. "Im going to make her a 'gift basket'. Uh, the Joke book is for Sans though, so dont forget that." You took the list from her so you could circle and star the item.

"Wow thats actually..Pretty big of you. Think it'll work?"

You snickered, oh boy would it.

"Yea, I mean who wouldn't love a gift basket full of girly stuff?" You personally weren't really into that shit, Kaitlin was though, and had introduced you to a particularly evil item called Nair.

"Alright." She stood up to leave. "I'll see you in a couple hours then. You'll be down at the infirmary?"

"Yep, you know where to find me." You grinned happily, absolutely giddy at your own brilliant plan.

Jinette had embarrassed and harassed you for nearly a week, now it was time for her to be humiliated.

_

As usual you were down in the infirmary reading to Sans about Human sex and reproduction, he'd probably be blushing right now if he could, and honestly it wasn't your first pick, but you were running out of reading material dammit.

Not a moment to soon Nichole gave a light knock on the door before entering, you did your best to shut the book and hide it. You didn't want her to see you reading him human biology books, she'd probably think it was weird, hell even you thought it was weird.

"Got the stuff." She held up the bags of shampoos and soaps for Jinette, and even handed over a few joke books for Sans. "Wasn't sure which one he'd like so I got all of them." AW how fucking sweet was she?

"Thank you! Really, I seriously owe you one." You took the items from her and set them on the floor next to you, instead opening up one of the joke books and skimming through it.

Oh yea.

Sans was going to love these.

"No problem. Let me know how it goes." She gave you a warm smile and departed, obviously she had somewhere to be.

Good, you didn't want her to stick around anyways, this was your private time with your vertebae after all.

"Ok Sans, finally got something good for you." You held up the book for him before eagerly flipping to a random page.

Oh jeeze this section was full of dirty jokes, perfect! It beat those stupid science books you've been reading for the past week.

Instantly you began reading down the whole list, looking for a good one, finally settling on a boob joke.

"What kind of bees produce milk?" You read out-loud.

"Boo-bies."

You snorted, your eyes flicking up as you thought you saw Sans twitch.

"You like that huh? Alright lets see what else they got." You smiled hopeful.

After a couple of hours of reading to Sans you decided to head back to your room for the night. Typically you'd spend the night in the infirmary but tonight you wanted to get the 'gift basket' ready for Jinette.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaitlin watched from her bed as you began sorting through the bath products, smirking as you finally came across the Nair hair removal cream.

"Oh, just serving up a little humility." You popped the cap off of the Nair, giving it a small whiff before doing the same to the shampoo bottle.

"Oh my god..Are you..?" She watched as you began pouring out the shampoo into the trash, and filling it half way with Nair instead. "Holycrap that is just down right evil..Who's it for?"

"Jinette." You smirked, screwing the shampoo bottle cap back on and arranging everything nice and pretty in the basket. You even tied a fucking bow around it.

"Sweet." She grinned.

Weird. This was the most you two have talked in awhile. You figured she was just being nice back in the infirmary because of Sans, but maybe she wasn't mad at you anymore?

"Can you hold the door open while I ding-dong-ditch this in front of Jinettes room?" You picked up the basket.

"Hell yea! I cant wait to see this shit." She swung her legs over the bed and made her way over to the door, opening it for you.

Quietly and carefully you made your way a few doors down to Jinettes room, setting it down gently before knocking like the fucking police and running away and back into the room, slamming the door behind you.

"Holycrap lemme see!!" Kaitlin shoved you out of the way of the door to peek out the small peep hole.

"Whats happening?! Did she grab it?"

"SHH!!! She'll fucking hear you!" She whispered harshly, watching as the door to Jinettes room opened, the giant looked around breifly before picking up the package and shutting the door again.

"Oh shit she fucking took it!"

"Really?! Good!" You couldn't wait to see her reaction tomorrow morning when she used it.

"How the fuck did you think of that? Can you do Dr. Crab next?"

"Uh, actually Zaitsev's boss gave me the idea..I walked in here the other day and she was dressed in a maids uniform cleaning our room.." You thought back to how stupid she looked and smirked to yourself.

Kaitlin busted out laughing.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She was clutching her sides she was laughing so hard. "Holyshit I wish I could have seen it!"

"I wish Sans could have seen it. He would have relished in the moment." You began laughing with her.

This was nice.

You missed it alot.

"So uh..You going to sleep down at the infirmary again?" Kaitlin asked seriously.

"Hmm, I dunno..Maybe not, I do miss sleeping in a real bed." Sleeping in that chair was killin' your back, but you didnt mind to much cause you wanted to be close to Sans.

There was a long silence before Kaitlin spoke up again.

"I dont wanna ruin the moment for you.."

Oh shit here we go.

"But theres a chance he..he might not wake up.."

What?!

Why would she even say that?!

"Dont say that!" You snapped back at her, the fucking nerve of that bitch! "Of course he's going to wake up! He's just lazy is all!" You shot back defensively, believing every word.

"Im just saying, it's been almost a week and he hasn't shown any signs of improvement."

That wasn't true at all!

"Sans is getting better everyday! You just dont see it." You glared at her, and here you thought you two were getting along again.

Fucking bitch should know better than to say some shit like that to you.

"Your the one who doesn't see it! Your completely blind to his condition! Im just trying to help you!" She grabbed a medical book from under her bed and flipped to a page. "Here see! It says right here, that after the first couple of weeks it's unlikely a coma patient will come out of it and wake up again."

SCREW HER AND THAT FUCKING BOOK!

"It's only been a week! How dare you give up on him like that!" It actually almost hurt you at the lack of empathy she was showing.

"Im not giving up, im prepared to accept reality, and maybe you should to."

"SCREW YOU! You haven't accepted reality since we've gotten here!" Seriously, she was the one who locked herself in the bathroom for an entire fucking day!

"Well at least I still want to leave! All you do is sit around reading bed-time stories to a dead skeleton! Maybe instead of wasting time you should start working on an escape plan to get us the hell out of here!"

You couldn't hold back the rage you felt.

SLAP!

You smacked her hard across the face, tears welling up in your eyes.

"Fuck you." You didn't wait to hear her reaction as you stormed out of the room and ran to the infirmary.

_

  
You woke up the next morning to a very angry Dr. Crab scolding you.

You had been so upset after your fight with Kaitlin you had actually managed to crawl into the bed with Sans just so you could cuddle with him.

It wasn't exactly comfortable because you had to be extra careful of all the wires and everything, but it definitely beat sleeping in the chair. Besides feeling the weak hum of his magic around you was comforting, and you seriously needed to be close to him.

"Come on! Out, out!" The doctor rushed you out of the bed and shooed you right out of the room.

Whatever.

You were going anyways, eager to see if jinette used her gift basket.

As expected once you got to the 5th floor you could hear incoherent screaming coming from inside the Nubian warriors room, her friends were outside, beating on the door begging to be let in.

Oh nice.

Where's the pop corn?

You nearly jumped as the door swung open, revealing a completely bald and hysterical Jinette. All that remained of her hair was small tuffs here and there, and silently you laughed to yourself.

"QUE PASO?! QUE PASO?!" (What happened, what happened?!) Her friends were crowding around the crying girl, unintentionally drawing a crowd of people over.

Immediately people were laughing and pointing, even taking pictures of the bald Nubian giant. She tried threatening them away, but it only made it worst as a group of dudes seemed to be unafraid as they reached up, attempting to pet her bald head.

Oh my god you wish you had a camera.

"W-what happened?" Nichole gasped as she saw the giant, she was to nice for her own good as she seemed genuinely upset for the girl.

"Dunno. I cant understand a word." Which wasn't completely untrue. You didn't want to let her know you had tricked her into helping you prank Jinette. She'd probably get really upset over it.

"My god.." She looked on in horror as she watched the group of guys torment her.

You didn't feel bad, you still had bruises on your face from when she hit you.

"Karma I guess." You shrugged your shoulders and Nichole shot you a suspicious look.

Without another word you both left for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways jus wanna apologize for the quality of these last couple of chapters.
> 
> Ive been impatient af to get these done with already so i can go back to writing skeleton smut.
> 
> Oh btw
> 
> Lemon up next
> 
> like 2 lemons maybe
> 
> might just make it all into 1 chapter tho
> 
> oooooo ;D


	20. Bonded*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 lemons in 1.
> 
> yep a twofer
> 
> might make it a threefer if you realllly want it?
> 
> or jus plot.

The day went on as normal, you noticed Jinette had locked herself in her room for the majority of the day, which was nice because she was to busy feeling sorry for herself to mess with you anymore.

You only saw her once the entire day and she seemed to be wearing some kind of head-scarf to try and cover up her bald head.

Ha.

You skipped your visit with Sans this afternoon, not because you didn't want to see him, because you actually really did, but because of all the commotion this morning you hadn't even showered or changed your clothes and so you really needed to take a shower before you did anything else today.

Even Nichole had politely asked if you forgot to put on deodorant this morning.

Oops.

You snorted to yourself as you slid your keycard through the slot and let yourself inside, making sure no-one else was in the room before getting stark ass naked and heading into the bathroom.

You started up the shower and stepped inside, letting out a relaxed sigh as you felt the water wash away all the scum and dirt that had clung to your body throughout the day.

You made sure to pop off the cap of your shampoo bottle and give it a sniff before lathering up your hair. You doubted Kaitlin would mess with you like that, but it never hurt to be to safe.

You did smack the shit out of her after all.

Speaking of the bitch, you nearly jumped when you heard the bathroom door open and shut behind her.

"Hey! Im in here do you mind?!" You shouted over the sound of the running water, only to jump as the shower curtain was pulled back, completely revealing you.

"H-HEY!-" You froze in place as it wasn't Kaitlin standing there, but Sans.

Immediately you jumped out of the shower and threw yourself at him, not even caring about getting him wet and dripping all over the place, you even started to cry and buried your face into his jacket as waves of relief flooded over you.

He quickly returned the gesture as he wrapped his arms around you and practically squeezed the breath out of you.

Thank buddah!

He was ok!

"SANS!" Was all you managed to say before he crashed his teeth onto your lips, you welcomed it as you opened your mouth, immediately being greeted with the familiar taste of his magical tongue.

He groaned needly as he pulled back from the kiss, brushing back a strand of hair that had stuck to your cheek.

"i need ya' sweetheart." He looked over your face with half lidded eyes, frowning slightly as he ran his finger over one of the bruises on your face. You knew he wanted to say something, but for whatever reason he stayed silent.

"Me to." You nodded up at him, just as eager to feel him as he was you.

Apparently he had missed you exponentially, because he didn't waste any time as he began stripping off his clothes, carelessly throwing them onto the already soaked floor.

You couldn't help but giggle drunkenly as you helped him the best you could, but your skeleton was particularly impatient as he didn't even wait for you to finish, instead taking over as he kicked off the last bit of clothing and pulled you back into the shower with him.

Damn, someone was in a hurry.

It was the first time you had seen him completely naked, not that you got much of a good look as Sans was all over you in a second, you didn't care though, you wanted this, you could explore later.

Instantly he had dug his bony fingers into the meaty flesh of your thighs and hoisted you up onto him, pushing you against the shower wall to balance you as he pulled out his magic member.

"been dreaming of you all night, sweetheart." He cooed in your ear, rubbing his dick between your folds teasingly.

You wondered if that had anything to do with you literally being cuddled up next to him in the hospital bed last night, but you didn't get to ask as he suddenly shoved himself inside of you, completely sheathing himself on the first thrust.

Oh god!

You let out a heady moan, gripping onto his ribs tightly as he didn't wait for you to adjust to him, instead bouncing you up and down on his dick with surprising strength, immediately setting a rough rhythm as he bucked his hips up into you.

This was so different from your first time together, which was slow and passionate.

Now Sans was fucking you like a starving sex deprived animal in heat, desperately trying to reaffirm his connection with you- not that you were complaining, it was just unexpected was all.

God his magic felt so good inside of you.

His hands were wondering all over your body, squeezing and caressing every inch, he seemed to be particularly fond of your butt as he gave it a firm squeeze.

"heh, your so squishy, feels really good between my bones." He groped you possessively.

If you were capable of forming sentences you would ask what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

"Mhmm~ AAHH~ S-Sanss~" All you could do was moan and say his name, unable to think but just feel him inside you as his magic lit you up.

"my beautiful little human~" He licked your cheek affectionately, making you shiver as the magic tingled across your bruised skin and sent shivers up your spine. "mine, mine~" He continued to chant breathlessly as he slammed you down onto his pelvic bone.

Ouch!

Jeeze he sure was being rough tonight.

You never knew your lazy little skeleton could be so dominate.

You liked it.

Besides the look on his face was worth any pain, completely immersed in his lust for you.

You even saw his eye-lights turn into the shape of little hearts for a split second.

He just missed you was all.

"I-I l-lov-ve y-you S-Sa-anss~" You managed to choke out between thrusts and pants, it was hard to catch your breath when he was plowing into you with every ounce of strength that he had.

That seemed to set him off as he quickened his pace, desperate for release as he began to loose complete control of himself.

You were close to, so, so close! The way he was ravaging your body was turning you on so much, you almost felt overstimulated.

Sans trailed his long magical tongue all the way down your neck and to your shoulder, and suddenly without any warning clamped down onto the sensitive flesh, unable to help himself as he was coming to a climax.

OUCH!!

You visiably flinched, crying out his name in pain as he drew blood, Sans didn't stop though, holding a firm grip on you as he finally came, pouring warm magical cum inside you, tingling your insides.

You were greatful to be in the shower because he had been seriously pent up, it was hard to tell but you could feel his magic seed overfill you and spill out of you and down your thighs.

At least there wouldn't be much clean-up after this.

Finally Sans released his bite, dragging his tongue along the wound carefully as he licked up the beads of blood that leaked from it.

Jeeze, what the hell?

That actually fucking hurt.

You looked down at him, ready to scold him, only to see he had the biggest 'im sorry' puppy dog eyes you had ever seen.

Hell.

How the fuck were you supposed to be mad at him when he looked so damn adorable?

"sorry sweetheart.." He bumped his mouth against your cheek in semblance of a kiss, a spark of magic tingling the skin.

Finally he loosened his grip on you and let you down.

"What was that all about?" You smiled playfully, shrugging off the bite, you knew he didn't mean to.

"i gotta talk to you about that actually.." He looked embarrassed, you didn't know why, it wasn't like you didn't want it.

You were more concerned with when he had woken up and if he had been scared or disorientated. You had wanted to be there when he finally came out of it.

But you weren't.

And you were mentally beating yourself up over it.

"We have alot of things to talk about.." You agreed, rising off quickly before wringing out your hair and shutting off the shower.

You wrapped your hair and body in a towel before then turning to Sans and helping him dry off to.

He could tell you were doting on him, but didn't seem to mind to much as he didn't object to it and just let you.

Damn right he was gonna let you, he should be taking it easy, but here he was screwing you up against the shower wall.

Oops, guess you broke Kaitlins 'no fucking in the shower rule' ha, oh well.

Bet she felt really stupid right now, knowing Sans was awake and well.

Fucking cunt.

Sans slipped his jogger shorts on and hung up the rest of his clothes to dry off, his jacket was absolutely soaked, and you made a mental note to give it to Nichole later to wash.

You made sure to dry yourself off relatively well before sitting on the bed, not wanting to sleep on a soaked mattress.

Sans quickly joined you, slinging the towel from around his torso over his shoulders as he got comfortable.

You were the first to speak.

"When did you wake up? Are you okay? I-I'd usually be there around this time but..You weren't scared were you?" You looked up at him apologetically, he just snorted at you.

"naw i wasn't scared..just uh..really horny.." He blushed a faint blue, and you didn't understand that.

"Really?" You raised your eyebrows up at him curiously.

"y-yea..i uh.." He wasn't sure how to explain it so it didn't sound as weird.

You tilted your head at him.

"i think im in heat." He looked up at you seriously, you laughed.

"Well damn, if I knew pussy would wake you from a coma I would have screwed you sooner." You teased him, he grinned, nuzzling into you briefly before pulling back again.

"listen though, i want to ask you something pretty serious." By the tone of his voice it seemed important.

"Ask me anything." You encouraged him.

Sans fidgeted for a moment, trying to find the words.

"i want to bond you." He finally admitted.

You grinned at him perversely, wiggling your eyebrows.

"Damn Sans, didn't know you were so kinky. Do you want to spank me and to call you daddy?"

Sans snorted, trying his best not to laugh.

He should have elaborated more knowing you'd have no idea what he was talking about.

"bond, not bondage." He tried correcting you, you weren't listening though, to busy wiggling your butt at him.

Jeeze.

If you kept tempting him like that he just might have to take you up on your offer.

You let out a surprised yelp as Sans bony hand landed hard on your butt, and if it wasn't for the fact you were still wearing your towel it might have stung.

"come on, pay attention sweetheart." He couldn't help but give your bottom another firm squeeze, making you squeal.

You flipped onto your back, grinning at him.

"Alright, alright, what were you saying?" You sat up, promising to behave for him.

"i want to soul-bond with you." he repeated himself, unsurprisingly you had no idea what that was so he continued to explain. "it's like the monster equivalent to human marriage." He explained casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

It was a HUGE deal.

Your face was flustered at the thought.

S-sans wanted to soul-marry you?

"N-now? Why? What do I have to do?" You had so many questions you didn't even know where to begin.

You'd assume he'd be more concerned with getting the hell out of this place after almost dying and everything.

Nope!

He was fucking proposing!

"you dont have to do anything sweetheart..just let me.." Sans out-stretched his arm towards you, and suddenly you felt a tug on your chest.

Instinctively you put your hands over your heart, trying to hold in the pressure you felt trying to escape, but before you could even protest your soul was gently pulled from your body, sitting in Sans palm glowing a vibrant orange.

"bravery, huh?" He looked at the shimmering soul in awe, admiring how beautiful and bright it looked.

Your mouth hung open as you were actually at a loss for words.

It was the prettiest thing you've ever seen.

"I-Is that?" You finally managed to stumble over your words.

"it's your soul." He held it up for you to marvel at. "go ahead, touch it sweetheart."

"C-Can I..?" You reached your hand out tentatively, skimming the surface with your finger.

"Ahh~" You couldn't help but moan out-loud at the sudden sensation of pleasure washed over you.

Holycrap.

You felt that throughout your entire body.

And you barely even touched it!

"feels good?" Sans grinned up at you knowingly.

"Y-yea.." You wanted to do it again.

Sans didn't give you the chance though as he brought it up to his mouth instead, looking up to meet your gaze as he languidly ran his tongue over the glowing orange orb.

Immediately your body jerked back in pleasure, complete euphoria washing over every part of your being as you felt the tingling sensation of sans magic throughout your every nerve.

"AHH!! SAANNSSS!~" You fell back into the bed, arching your back as he did it again.

HOLYSHIT!

"YES!!~" You screamed for him, bordering on an orgasm as he continued to tease you by stroking your soul with his finger.

"say please." He purred, absolutely relishing the sight of your quivering form.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!~" You were actually begging for him, and you didn't even care with the way he was making you feel right now.

God it was even better than sex, there wasn't even a comparison.

"alright sweetheart, you dont have to beg." As promised he ran his tongue up and down your soul, watching as you squirmed and twitched in absolute bliss.

"S-SAAANNNSSS!!!~" You suddenly stiffened up, feeling your orgasm rock through your body as your legs twitching in pleasure, screaming out his name in need.

Sans stopped his actions, watching as you rode your wave of bliss,  complete contentment on his face.

Stars it satisfied him knowing he was the only one who could make you feel that way.

He would be the only one to ever see the most beautiful and intimate part of you and no-one else would ever be blessed to see the true beauty of your inner soul like he would.

You were HIS, and he wanted to belong to you just as bad.

"my human~" He hummed fondly as he clutched your soul protectively in his hands, eager for you to recover so he could do it again.

You laid there on the bed breathing heavily as you tried to catch your breath.

Never in your life had anyone made you feel so good before.

The feeling was absolutely addictive, it was no wonder Sans wanted to 'soul-bond' with you so badly, you could do this all fucking day.

Speaking of..

Would Sans let you do it to him?

Ooo~

Now that was something you'd love to try.

"O-Okay." You finally managed to sit up, crawling over to your vertebae and giving him an affectionate nuzzle. "Your turn."

"our turn." He corrected grinning, not saying another word as he handed your soul over to you.

Promptly he held his hands in front of his chest, summoning his own soul as it was pulled from his chest.

Whoa.

"I-It's beautiful.." Your mouth gasped open as you admired the snow-white inverted soul.

It was so bright, pure, and delicate, reminding you of a freshly fallen snowflake.

"Sans.." You were at a total loss for words as you mindlessly reached out for it, grazing it with your fingers as you unintentionally sent a shiver of pleasure through him.

"nngh~" He tried his best to stay in control, but damn that felt good.

You wanted to do it again, but this time Sans stopped you, pulling his soul away.

"Hey!" You protested, but he was quick to fix his mistake.

"watch." He held his soul out to you, beckoning for you to do the same with your own.

Slowly your souls were drawn towards each other, floating around in a sort of dance before sinking into one another.

OH GOD!

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!

"S-SA-" You didn't even get his name out of your mouth before he was on top of you, clearly just as gone as you were as immeasurable waves of euphoria engulfed you both.

It wasn't just pleasure you felt though, it was Sans.

You didn't even know how to describe it but in that moment you knew exactly what it felt like to be him, to feel him wholly.

Every emotion, every thought, every need.

Holyshit speaking of needs- you needed him inside of you.

RIGHT FUCKING NOW.

Apparently the feeling was mutual as the skeleton hastily ripped off your towel and thrusted his engorged member into your soaking core, both of you letting out a satisfied moan of pleasure as he rapidly began assaulting your pussy with urgent pumps.

"SANS!" You ran your hands all over him, feeling the smoothness of his bones, exploring every crease and crevice you could reach before he pinned your hands above your head.

"you are so beautiful~" He ran his tongue over your breast, biting the nipple tenderly before moving his head back up to kiss you, practically smothering your body with his as he buried himself inside you.

"Nggh~ you are~" You couldn't even put your feelings into words, but you didn't have to as Sans felt everything you wanted to say to him through your newly developing bond.

God this was amazing, you couldn't contain the joy you felt that he'd chosen you over everyone else to bond with.

He could have had absolutely anyone he wanted.

But he chose you.

Because he loved you.

You weren't exactly sure what you did to deserve a lover like him but you weren't about to question it with the way he was making you cum already.

"SANS!!!~" It was the only word you could utter as this point as you came around his huge monster cock, his thrusts not slowly down in the slightest.

"oh yea, my good girl~" He purred in your ear, flicking his tongue across the soft flesh and dragging a scream of ecstasy from you as he felt you tighten around him.

Ripples of pleasure coursed through your already over-stimulated form.

He wasn't even close to being done with you yet though.

His heat was forcing him to keep going until he was completely spent, only stopping his thrusts for a split second as he flipped you onto your stomach, forcing your ass up into a make-shift doggy position before plunging back in.

You jumped as a sharp slap came down on your ass, your skin smarting as his bones caressing the smooth skin possessively.

OOOH~

You didn't know it until now, but you DEFINITELY liked being spanked.

Feeling your approval of his actions he did it again, your butt jiggling as he landed another hard hit on the reddening skin.

"YES!~" You moaned your approval, Sans let out a laugh from behind you.

"you really like that, huh?" He grabbed a handful of the flesh, watching as the pale skin turned a bright crimson. "fucking beautiful~" He breathed, his pace picking up as he craved to please you.

His pelvis bone was crashing into you relentlessly, the pain being numbed by the overwhelming bliss you felt course through your every nerve.

You didn't mind it now, but you knew you'd definitely be sore in the morning.

Sans leaned himself over you, his entire body shielding you protectively as he reached forward, taking your hands into his and interlacing his fingers with you.

"i-i l-lo-ove y-you s-swe-eetness~" He was breathing hard despite not having actual lungs to breath with. "i-i'd d-do a-anyt-thing~" Oh god he was so close, he was on the very edge of cuming. "f-for y-you, m-my m-ma-ate~"

You felt your heart jump into your throat, and the tight coil in your stomach finally released, coming against him as he poured his seed into you, both of you screaming each others name as Sans continued to pump you full of his blue magic.

Despite already coming today it seemed he had more than enough magic to spare as it once again overfilled you and poured out, spilling all over the sheets and making an absolute mess that neither one of you really cared about.

Slowly your souls began to separate, looking completely different than before now that the bond was complete.

Your orange soul was now engulfed in a memorizing azure aura, while Sans was now surrounded by a warm peach.

Gradually your souls returned to your bodies, filling you with a utterly new sweltering comforting as you could actually feel Sans still inside you.

Almost like he was apart of you now.

That must be the 'bond' he was talking about.

Wow.

It felt exhilarating.

Sans was still on top of you, trying to catch his breath, uncharacteristically his dick was still buried inside of you, twitching in pleasure.

That was odd, usually it dissappeared right after he came.

"Y-you alright sweetheart?" He finally spoke up, you nodded your head, which was buried into the matress.

"Nghh~" Was all you could manage to say, out of breath as you felt like you had just ran a marathon.

Sans pulled out and collapsed besides you, stroking your hair lovingly.

"you have fun?"

HA!

DID YOU?

"Best. Sex. Ever." You turned your head to look at him, only to see his eyelights shining back in amusement.

"you wanna go again?"

Jeeze!

Was he for real right now?

You just fucked him like your very existance depended on it.

How did he even have the stamina to go another round?

"K-Kaitlin will be ba-"

Immediately Sans cut you off.

"i already took care of it. she wont be disturbing us tonight." He assured you.

Oh.

Well..

"Your not tired?" You asked seriously, it's not that you didn't love his magic dick, but damn you needed a break.

Sans smiled at you.

"it's the heat." He explained simply, not wanting to go into detail about how his instincts were screaming at him to fuck you until you were bred.

Hell he wasn't even sure if that was physically possible, but damn he was going to try.

"Ugh, your so high-maintenance." You groaned playfully, feeling the warm hum of his soul radiating all around you.

Sans wrapped his bony appendage around you, pulling you into him and cradling you possessively.

Instantly you felt love and adoration flood through the bond, motivating you to keep going.

"Fiiine~" You whined defeated. "5 more minutes."

Your skeleton grinned, giving an appreciative squeeze of your butt as he couldn't wait to relish in his victory.

"take your time sweetheart, we got all night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i wanted to write an oral sex-scene but eh maybe ill save that for a later chapter..
> 
> Vote?
> 
> Next chap: Smut or plot?
> 
> Idk why im even asking
> 
> we all know what u sinners r thinking


	21. Maid Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok i fucking swear this is the last chapter where i torture Sans xD plz font keel me.

You woke up the next morning sore as a motherfucker.

Sans had managed to keep the both of you up all night until early morning, his sexual appetite not seeming to ease in the slightest.

Even now, though he was fast asleep, had been grunting and rutting against you in his dreams. He even had a death-grip around you, preventing you from leaving the bed.

You'd be almost annoyed if it wasn't for the fact you loved him just as much, even if he was being a bit possessive, hell you'd be lying if you said you didn't like it.

But man were you hungry, and you were sure that if he could think rationally for 5 minutes Sans would realize that he was to.

Carefully you manage to slip out of his grasp and get dressed, luckily Sans was so exhausted there was no way he was getting up for at least another hour.

Good.

It gave you time to surprise him with a nice meal and some clean clothes.

Not that he'd be wearing any, but still, you wanted to take care of him.

Thinking ahead you grab a notepad that was sitting on the nightstand table and wrote down a quick note for him, knowing he'd worry if he woke up and you suddenly weren't there.

`Brb baby, getting a sanswich <3`

You playfully stuck it to his forehead, giggling to yourself before leaning over and giving him a small kiss.

You made you way over to the closet, going through it you smiled as you pulled out a white bathrobe, it was huge and it probably wouldn't fit Sans, but it was better than nothing.

Gradually you laid it out for him on the bed and took his dirty clothes before leaving the room.

"About time." You nearly jumped into the ceiling as you came face to face with Kaitlin.

Jesus fucking christ!

How long had she'd been sitting out here for?!

"So are you two done yet or..?"

You blushed a bright red, holyshit had she been out here listening to you all night??

"H-how long have you-"

"I slept in the infirmary last night." She explained casually. "Uh listen can I talk to you for a second actually?"

You already knew what she was going to say, but it was still surprising.

"Uh, yea. Lemme just give these to Nichole real quick."

After dropping off Sans' laundry Kaitlin had accompanied you down to the cafe. It had a surprisingly large selection of food, it was even stocked with things that Sans could eat.

Good!

You thought you were going to have to go on a goddamn scavenger hunt for him.

You both sat down at a table, going through the collection of food you bought as Kaitlin began to talk.

"Look." She started immediately. "I want to apologize for what I said about Sans."  
Wow that was surprising, she usually sucked at apologizes.

"Why? Did he scare you or something?" You raised a curious eyebrow at her, remembering how he said he had 'handled it' when wanting to be alone with you for the night.

"Wha- No." She frowned at you. "It was just kinda fucked up, I felt bad about it."

You shrugged your shoulders, still kinda mad at her for it.

"We're cool." You assured her. "I said something fucked up about your boyfriend, you did it back. We're even." Not to mention you did slap her, and no, you weren't going to apologize for it.

She knew it to.

"Ok, now can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." You shoved a sausage link into your mouth, at least the food here was good.

"How the hell do you fuck a skeleton?"

You snorted, nearly choking on your sausage.

Holycrap that was not what you expected her to ask.

"Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?!" You tried sounding mad but you were laughing on the inside and Kaitlin could tell.

"Come on im serious. Fucking tell me already."

Ok, ok.

You decided to screw with her a little first.

"How do you THINK we do it?"

Oh god were you going to regret asking?

"Uh, I dunno, kinda just thought he fucked you with a bone or something? I mean is there actually anything down there?"

You busted out laughing, receiving a glare from your friend.

"Come on dude tell me!! Im fucking baffled!"

"Yep you nailed it. He just materializes bones and shoves 'em up there." You were dying at this point, she started throwing her food at you.

"Be SERIOUS!"

Serious? this was hilarious!

"Ok, ok. Ready?"

She leaned in closer.

"Magic." You exaggerated with your hands, and she glares at you, getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Nu nu nu!" You reached over and pulled her back down. "Im being serious!" You assured her, she looked at you skeptically.

"Are you going to explain or what?"

You shrugged your shoulders, why'd she wanna know so bad anyways?

"Why you wanna know? Got a crush or something?" You teased.

"Ew." You stared back at you unamused. "Come on everyone here is wondering the same thing." That was true, you did remember how even Nichole had asked out of curiousity.

"Yea he's got a magic blue dick, pretty big actually.." You motioned with your hands to the size.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Ha. You couldn't make that up if you tried.

"I laughed the first time I saw it." You admitted guiltily. "Damn though, after actually BEING with him, i'll never go back to fucking humans again." That was true, even if you weren't bonded to Sans you doubted regular sex would ever do it for you again.

You had been spoiled.

"I cant tell if your being serious."

You snorted.

"Oh my god dude im being serious! You asked me and im telling you!" How was it any more ridiculous than being fucked with a bone? "Maybe you should find a nice monster just to see for yourself." She wouldn't be mocking you then.

"Okay. Fucking how!" She threw up her hands, motioning to the compound you were confined in.

"Dont worry we'll get out." you tried brushing her off, it was hard to think of a game-plan when all Sans wanted to do was screw you 100 different ways.

"Im serious Lindsay, we need to get the hell out of here. We dont even know what these people want from us." True, you really had been slacking on the whole 'escape plan' thing.

"Your the one whose in the infirmary all the time. Dont they have like medical records or something that might give us some clues..?"

"Your the fucking sniper, cant you steal a gun or something?" She shot back.

Eh, that was easier said than done, besides you've been going out of your way to behave for Sans sake.

"You think they arent going to notice if I take one? We have to be smart about this." Truth be told, neither of you were known for your 'smarts' exactly.

"What about Sans?"

Well, Sans certainly was clever, but there was only so much he could do while wearing a fucking shock-collar.

"H-he's um..Indisposed at the moment..Monster thing." You tried to avoid the conversation. She wouldn't believe you anyways. "In a matter of fact you might want to stay in the infirmary again." You pointed out thoughtfully.

"Ok, gross."

"Your the one who wanted to- AHHGHH!!" A sudden pain cut through your body, thankfully you were already sitting because you probably would have collapsed to the ground otherwise.

"You alright?!" Kaitlin shot up from her seat to comfort you.

"S-Sans is hurt!" You gripped your chest as a pang of fear and pain flooded through the bond.

_no._

_no!_

_scared._

_get away._

_get away._

_GET AWAY!_

Sans thoughts took over your mind as if they were your own, a shock of panic hitting you in realization.

Someone was HURTING him, someone was THREATENING him.

You were going to KILL THEM.

"Wait how do you- Where are you going?!" Kaitlin chased after you as you rose up out of your seat, not bothering with the elevator and sprinting straight for the stairs.

"HOLD ON I CANT RUN THAT FAST!" She shouted from behind you.

You didn't stop or slow down, if anything you ran up those steps like a fucking track star, barely panting as you scaled all 10 flights of stairs with hardly any effort.

It was easy to ignore your fatigue when your mate was in trouble.

Clumsily sliding your keycard through the door you busted into the room, coming face-to-face with Zaitsev and her guardian.

 

Oh-no.

No.

No.

NO.

Your eyes flickered to Sans who was wrapped up in the ridiculously large bathrobe you had left him. He was standing on top of the couch with his back pressed into the wall, his blue eye pulsing threateningly.

"SANS!" You wanted to run to him and comfort him

"get back!"

His thoughts and emotions flooded through the bond.

_mine._

_mine._

_mine, mine, MINE._

_protect._

_protect._

_must protect._

_have to._

_kill._

_kill, kill, kill, kill, kill._

_KILL THEM._

"NO WAIT!" Before you could even warn Sans a gaster blaster was summoned, not even getting the chance to charge it up before he was knocked to the ground with an electrical shock, falling off the couch and onto the floor in a withering mess.

You followed his actions almost immediately after, letting out a scream of pain as you fell to the floor.

This seemed to intrigue the two attackers as they observed you, knowing that THAT definitely had never happened before.

NO!

They were going to take advantage of your bond!

After a tense silence it was the male who spoke.

"We just wanted to make the beds for you." The asshole explained nonchalantly, like as if he didn't just FUCKING ATTACK you and your MATE, AFTER LITERALLY A DAY OF COMING OUT OF A WEEK LONG COMA.

"Get out." You were so angry you were clam, your voice deathly cold as you tried to refrain yourself from killing them, your blood was on fire, not just from rage but from pain flooding through the bond, it was a miracle you could keep your outwards composure at all as you managed to stand up.  
  
"W-what?" He looked at you expectantly, a confused expression on his face like he didn't do anything wrong at all.

You finally flipped, his oblivious nature setting you off.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

They were both stunned into silence, pissing you off further.

"LEAVE! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!"

You grabbed the guy by his wrist, opened the door, and shoved him out, Zaitsev following after.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US."

SLAM.

You immediately ran over to Sans side, scooping him up off the floor and into your arms.

He gave a slight groan of pain, but thank god he was ok.

"Baby? You ok? I am so sorry." Tears began to swell up in your eyes, you hated seeing him like this, hated FEELING like this. "I shoulda been here. I shoulda never left you alone. I could have protected you. I coulda..I am so sorry Sans!!"

"nnghh.." You felt your soul crack at how broken, how completely utterly broken and hurt he looked.

Kaitlin was rite.

You had to get the fuck out of here.

Before they killed you both.

There was a sudden frantic banging on the door.

"HELLO?"

Idiot she had a fucking key-card, why the hell would she even knock?

"YOU OK?" Came her concerned voice from the other side. "C-CAN I COME IN?"

Oh right, you told her Sans was indisposed.

She was just respecting your privacy.

"Yea.." It was almost a whisper, you just didn't have the strength in you to raise your voice anymore, your heart breaking at the sight of your vertebae coddled in your arms.

"Oh crap." Your friend stood in the door way. "Hold on i'll be right back!" She darted out of the room almost as soon as she had entered.

Thankfully your skeleton was so light it was easy to pick him up and sit him down on the bed to examine him.

Pulling back the bathrobe you saw his bones were once again burned black, even part of the bathrobe was singed from the electrical shock, thankfully the wound looked pretty mild compared to his injury from a week ago.

God damn it.

Why couldn't you protect him?

Sans didn't deserve this.

You needed to figure a way out of this for his sake.

"Back!" You didn't even hear the door open as Kaitlin was besides you, a bottle of some type of healing cream in her hands. "Here let me help." She reached out to touch Sans' neck.

Instinctively you pulled him away, a surge of jealousy washing over you.

_Dont touch him._

_He's MINE._

You blushed embarrassed of your own thoughts and quickly tried to recover.

"Uh I-I can do it!" You took the bottle from her hand and squirt a generous amount into the palm of your own, carefully rubbing it onto Sans' cervical vertebrae.

Jeeze, what the hell was that about?

You typically weren't even the jealous type.

You scolded yourself mentally for being so possessive, she was just trying to help out, calm the fuck down.

Thankfully she didn't seem to question it and brushed it off.

Good.

Sans let out a sigh of contentment as the gel started working immediately, leaving a relieving cooling sensation over his bones.

"feels good." he mumbled as you continued to rub the cream onto his neck, you were almost massaging him, doing your best to avoid the collar.

"What the fuck happened? That was random as hell." Kaitlin frowned as she watched you applied the medicine.

"Zaitsev came in to clean the room, Sans saw her and freaked out." Which was completely understandable considering the last time he saw her she almost fucking killed him.

"It's my fault, I shoulda put a damn DND on the door or something." It had honestly slipped your mind.

"clean the room..?" Sans repeated confused, oh right, you never told him that now she was technically your cleaning slave.

"Yea, im sure you didn't notice, but she was wearing a maids uniform. She's been demoted since the shock collar incident and has been cleaning our room ever since." You could tell Sans didn't like that by the look on his face.

"so her job is to clean up after us huh..?" A light bulb went off in his head and he suddenly got up.

"H-hey wait! Are you sure your ok? You should lay down." You tried coaxing him back to the bed, but he shoved you away.

"nope." He walked over to the coffee table and literally flipped it over in anger.

Holycrap.

Did he just meme?

Your not sure weather to laugh or be worried.

"Sans! What the hel-" You jumped out of the way as he used his weakened telekinetic magic to fling the coffee machine off the shelf and onto the floor, successfully breaking it.

"YEA!" Kaitlin seemed to get what he was doing. "LETS BREAK SOME SHIT!!" She shoved the bedside lamp off the table and onto the floor, littering the floor with glass as the light-bulbs shattered.

Fuck.

Was this a good idea?

Oh screw it, it's not you had to clean it up anyways.

Now all three of you were throwing shit around, tossing furniture, spilling drinks all over everything, crushing up food and throwing it on the floor, hell you even had the brilliant idea to ball up wads of wet toilet paper and throw em at the ceiling, making them stick and stay there.

Good luck getting that off.

PFFT.

"Anyone got any candles?" Both of them stopped what they were doing to look at you funny.

"No, why?"

"Imagine leaking wax over everything?"

"HA! I think we'll be good without it dude, place is trashed."

You shrugged your shoulders, hey it was a thought.

You all stood there a moment admiring your work, everything was in disarray, and you felt a swell of pride rise inside you. Finally you found some way to rebel without actually getting into trouble, well at least not to much anyways.

"Seriously dude, we should talk about getting the fuck out of here though." Kaitlin spoke up again, you and Sans nodded in agreement, taking a seat on your beds, the only thing you didn't destroy.

You weren't stupid, you still had to sleep there.

"Any ideas?" You turned to your two companions.

You spent the rest of the day scheming, throwing ideas back and forth and thinking up different scenarios.

First thing was first though, Kaitlin would have to sneak some files out of Dr. Crabs office.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry been slowing down on the updates. You can count on me updating atleast once a week though.
> 
> Next chapter is all Kaitlin torture.
> 
> Yayyyyyyy
> 
> Poor fucking girl.
> 
> Im not even looking forward to writing this.
> 
> ughhhhh.
> 
> EDIT: Hey so i was wondering how you guys would feel about me starting a bitty series?
> 
> I swear i was not into it until i read bittersweetdeath's smol sans fanfic that i realized this is th best thing ever
> 
> which u should read it because its the fucking balls.
> 
> its called the smallest sans
> 
> Wanted to do on with edgy cause i love his tsunder ass.
> 
> thoughts?


	22. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a twofer
> 
> 2 in 1 day
> 
> for lack of updates
> 
> love me

It had been a few days since Sans heat has passed completely. You had been making great progress with your plans so far. Kaitlin had managed to sneak a few documents from the infirmary and bring them for you and Sans to look over together.

She even managed to grab a few maps of the compound and some key-codes for the shooting range, giving you access to guns whenever you felt the time was right.

That was your job, albeit it was hard.

It wasn't like you could just walk down there and grab a gun and slip it in ur pants.

Yea right.

If your solo presence alone wasn't a dead give away, the fact that everything was being monitored by cameras 24/7 would definitely set off an alarm.

You'd have to think of something else.

Honestly you had a few ideas.

Earning trust and becoming a legitimate contributing member was the only way you'd get close enough to freedom.

You had already been making pretty good progress by excelling in shooting practice and lending Nichole a helping hand whenever you could.

Sans was even teaching you how to hide your real emotions better and how to read people.

He was gifted when it came to seeing peoples true nature and intentions.

He had mentioned something about it being easy because he could see souls, making humans transparent.

It made you blush at the thought of him knowing your real feelings for him from the very beginning.

No wonder he had been so fucking ballsy.

Fucking cheater.

Speaking of Sans.

Even he had been more cooperative during his 'cyber training' or whatever.

Neither of you were up for it at first, but every time he disobeyed it ended up with getting shocked, and now that you were bonded he wouldn't risk it and followed orders without argument.

He hated it.

And honestly so did you.

What the hell were they planning to do with him anyways?

Like you had to ask.

Obviously they were gearing up for some type of war, they had riot gear, guns, a goddamn fortified bunker and living quarters.

What else could it be?

The hardest part of your plan was getting Sans free of his shock collar.

There seemed to be no systematic's laying around for the advanced technology, and it went without saying that you weren't going ANYWHERE without him.

The only thing you could think of was sneaking into Zaitsev's room (or the dude she chills with) and stealing the remote to deactivate it.

Not sure how well that would go considering they'd notice immediately, and without proper preparation that could go bad real quick.

But everything else seemed to be moving along ok. You knew you'd find the opportunity to swipe the remote one day.

Just had to wait for either of those idiots to slip up.

Maybe Kaitlin could take one for the team and sleep with the guy.

Probably not, but eh, it was an idea.

Lmao.

She'd kill you if you ever brought it up.

Now you were currently walking back to your shared room with Sans.

Ever since your tantrum they had moved the three of you into a 2 bedroom suit with a built in sauna and everything.

Hell if you knew bad behavior would get you an upgrade you would have done it sooner.

You had a feeling though it was just because they didn't know where else to stick you until the repairs to 522 were done.

Well at least you had privacy now.

"naw, it still isn't convincing enough, your showing to much emotion in your eyes. try saying it again sweetheart, like you mean it."

Ugh, you hated practicing lying, you were so fucking bad at it.

"I want to be here." You sounded as unenthusiastic as ever, Sans rolled his eye-lights at you.

"your not even trying."

"Well it's not true."

"that's the point. you have to convince them you really want to be apart of this."

Easy for him to say, Sans was a master of deceit. He could tell you anything with a straight face (ha kinda) and you'd believe it.

"You try, im tired."

"what do you want me to say?"

"I dunno, something cringy?"

Almost immediately you regretted asking for a demonstration.

"i dont love you." His smile had dropped, his voice becoming low and serious.

Ow.

If it wasn't for the fact you were bonded together you would actually believe him he sounded so genuine.

"Fuck you, thats mean as hell." You shoved him, breaking him out of his facade.

He snorted.

"you try." He offered.

"Fuck no, it's hurtful."

"but it's not true." He shrugged. "you dont have to convince yourself, just other people."

Ugh no.

You didn't wanna talk like this anymore.

"Change topic."

God for the badass you thought you were, you still were weak emotionally.

"think kaitlin brought back anything good today?"

God you hoped so.

"Dunno, been thinking of bringing her to practice with me. Ya know, pretend to teach her how to shoot and see where it goes." She couldn't shoot for shit, but damn that girl had some serious sticky fingers, she was sneakier than a fucking raccoon.

"maybe. just dont try anything on the first day, make it a habit so they dont expect it."

"we'll be careful." You promised, finally reaching your door and swiping the key-card.

Room 500.

With a quick click of the lock you pushed the door open and stepped inside, kicking your shoes off and stretching as you collapsed into the luxurious couch in the middle of the room.

"Honey im hooooome~" You called to Kaitlin, who should have been back already, but you didn't hear any response.

Ugh, lazy-ass, she was probably sleeping or something.

"Kaitor gator~" You sang out in a sing-song voice, still receiving no response.

"working late?" Sans took a seat next to you and clicked on the tv, putting on some cartoons.

Oh nice you loved this show.

"Dunno, dont care." You grabbed a throw pillow and placed it in Sans lap, laying your head down on top of it and humming in content as he began to stroke your hair.

Hmm~

This was nice.

The both of you nearly jumped out of your skin (or bones) at the sound of a loud crash coming from the bathroom, the both of you shot up out of your seats and rushed to the door knocking frantically as the door was locked.

"Kaitlin?!"

There was no response, just quiet sobbing coming from within.

"You ok? Open the door!" You jiggled the knob, trying to get in, fucking bitch wasn't listening to you though.

"DUDE OPEN THE DOOR!" You were starting to really panic, a bad feeling rising in the pit of your gut.

Your fears were soon confirmed as crimson liquid seeped from under the door, making you turn pale at the very sight of it.

Oh-no.

OH FUCK.

"move." Sans pushed you to the side, his eye flickering a faint cyan as he summoned his magic, throwing open the door and nearly knocking it off it's hinges.

Thank fucking god he was there.

"H-Holyshit." You froze for a second, taking in the scene.

There in the middle of the floor was a whimpering Kaitlin.

She was shaking violently with a scalpel in her hand, blood leaking from several cut marks all over her back.

It looked like she had been trying to cut out her tracking chip.

Idiot! The very reason they put it in such a difficult spot was so that she COULDN'T remove it, at least not without help.

You were by her side in a second, her blood soaking your socks.

You grabbed her by the shoulders, your eyes scanning over her face worriedly.

What the hell happened?

She was to hysterical to even speak, so you didn't bother questioning her, first thing was first.

"First-aid kit." You ordered Sans, who ran past the both of you to grab it, shoving it into your hands as he himself had no idea what to do or how to use it.

Human anatomy wasn't his strong suit. (Not unless it involved making u cum. *wink wonk*)

You were shaking so bad, but kept silent as you rummaged through the contents of the box, pulling out a suture needle and some string, it took you awhile to actually thread it through the small hole because of your nerves but you eventually managed.

Grabbing some rubbing alcohol and towels you tentatively cleaned the wound, slowing the bleeding down as much as you could in order to stitch her back up.

Her cries only got louder the more you tried to help, mostly reacting to the sting of the alcohol than anything.

"Please stop struggling. Im helping you." You were trying to sound calm for her sake.

You finally got a good look at the cuts, most of them were shallow enough that they wouldn't need stitches, but there were 2 that were actually pretty deep and jagged, almost like she was trying to hurt herself intentionally.

The actual fuck was she thinking??

"Can you hold her still with your magic?" You asked Sans, he looked just as panicked as you did.

"for as long as i can." He reached out his hand, blue magic surrounding Kaitlin as he held her down.

"I'll be quick." You promised, getting to work as you looped the curved needle through her flesh, as expected she let out a blood curdling scream, making you flinch in empathy, truely feeling for the girl.

"SHH! Someone will hear you!" You reached over and grabbed a clean facecloth off of the counter and shoved it into her mouth, effectively muffling her cries of pain.

You went right back to work, stitching up the wounds as fast as possible as you didn't want her to linger on the pain to long.

Damn there was so much blood, you were surprised she hadn't passed out yet.

You were on the last couple of stitches and that's when Sans magic finally gave out, freeing Kaitlin who reflexively pulled away from you, making herself cry in pain as she nearly ripped the needle right of her back.

"PLEASE STOP!" You grabbed her, giving her a hug from behind as you tried your best to comfort her.

Holyshit she was trembling so hard.

It wasn't just from pain.

Her nerves were completely shot to hell, something was really wrong.

"Just 2 more and your done." You cooed to her, rocking her back and forth motherly, covering yourself in blood as you pressed her into you protectively.

You waited a few moments as she started calming down before continuing.

After what felt like an eternity you were finally done stitching her up and cleaning the wounds. You asked Sans to leave the room as you stripped her naked and guided her to the bath, running the shower so you could clean her off.

She hadn't fought you, and seemed to shock and exhausted to even speak.

Her eyes looked dead, and you were so scared for her. You wanted to ask her what happened, but you knew there'd be no point, she would tell you when she was ready.

"You scared the crap out of me.." You lathered her hair up with shampoo, making sure to be as gentle and soothing as possible, she just went through some traumatic shit, and you didn't know how to approach her about it.

"Tough bitch. You took that shit like a champ." You tried making her feel better by acting normal, you didn't want to patronize her, that would just piss her off.

As much as you talked to her you didn't seem to be breaking through, almost like she didn't even hear you, like she was there but her mind was 100 miles away somewhere else.

That was so fucking alarming, Kaitlin was normally so down to earth, a complete goof who hated dramatic shit.

What.

Happened.

You let out a sigh, gently washing away the blood with a face-cloth, being careful to avoid her back as there was still open wounds bleeding slightly, they were starting to scab over so it wasn't life threatening, she'd be okay.

It was quiet between you two, you gave up trying to talk to her as you didn't know what to say anymore.

And then she finally spoke up.

"If your my friend you'll get me out of here."

You stopped, biting back the urge to pry.

"Okay." You nodded your head slowly. "I promise."

"I cant anymore." she brought her knees to her chest and curled into herself hiccuping.

You grit your teeth.

"I need to know. Not now, but when your ready you need to tell me." You held a firm grip on her, feeling her shake beneath you, she looked down right sickly, and it reminded you of something, but you didn't want to say it out-loud.

"Okay.." She suddenly leaned forward, heaving violently as bile poured down into the drain.

Holyshit.

You weren't sure if it was from nerves or something else..

But it looked like..

She was having fucking withdrawals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The withdrawl thing will be explained next chap
> 
> love to hear ur guesses tho ;D
> 
> its so bad lmfao
> 
> thank u fucked up dreams
> 
> i could not think this shit up on my own
> 
> Next chapter is going to be in first person pov as kaitlin explains from her perspective what happened to her.
> 
> wheee mixin it uuppp ~


	23. Bonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Srry i cut the kaitlin crap so short
> 
> was to uncomfortable writing it
> 
> cringe
> 
> srsly i couldnt even write it out and i was like fk this i cant
> 
> lets have a tickle fight with sans instead
> 
> and then this chapter happened
> 
> lol wtf
> 
> warning
> 
> this chapter has mentions of rape and drug abuse
> 
> fucking ew.

After getting her bathed and dressed you brought Kaitlin over to her bedroom and tucked her in for the night.

You were actually surprised when she grabbed your wrist, asking you to stay with her and read a story to her like you did Sans when he was hospitalized.

Shrugging you complied, leaving the room only a second to grab one of the joke books that was sitting in your room.

Sans didn't say anything but you could feel the wave of jealousy he felt as it trickled through the bond, you could tell he was trying to force the emotions down.

You weren't mad at him for feeling that way, it was your thing after all. It wasn't like he could control it anyways, after becoming bonded the both of you had become extremely protective and possessive of one another. You guessed it just kinda came with the territory.

Sitting next to her you cuddled up and started to read her your favorite jokes from the book, only to quickly find out it wasn't working. She wasn't laughing, not even cracking a smile. You weren't even sure if she was really listening to you.

As if reading your thoughts Kaitlin suddenly spoke up, her voice cracked.

"Im ready to tell you."

You felt your heart-beat pick up, making your pulse race in anticipation.

A part of you almost didn't want to know, but curiosity was killing you.

You braced yourself as she put her thoughts together, mulling over her words carefully before speaking, her words coming out thick and slowly, like she was choking on tar.

"I got caught."

She started.

____

  
Ever since trashing the hotel room things had been going great. You were more proactive about getting out, plotting, playing people, even Sans was playing his part and tolerating the two fucks who forced him to use his magic.

Everything was going according to plan.

I was in the office, it was quiet around this time of day, everyone was out and about doing their chores and training for the day, and the Dr. was out at lunch.

This was usually the time I used to snoop around the office, it had taken me a couple of days at first finding the keys to unlock the file cabinet in Dr. crabs office, but when you had as much time as I do on your hands you learn things, see things.

The fact the Dr. was so old was a serious advantage to me, old fuck thought I wasn't watching him and slipped up frequently, leaving shit around, saying things that he thought I wouldn't understand or catch on to.

It was easy for me to slip things out of the office unnoticed, he was as aware as a vegetable.

Thinking he wouldn't catch onto my bullshit was a mistake.

Old fuck must have noticed his files going missing because he came back from lunch earlier than usual, sneaking back into the office while I was completely unaware, not only did it catch me off guard but I knew I was completely FUCKED.

There I was standing with numerous files in my hands, caught red handed in the act of stealing.

I cant believe my own stupidity, I never get caught, Im GOOD at stealing, always have been.

Remember that time your clothes went missing and you couldn't find them and then they turned up 2 months later?

Yea that was me, I thought they were cute and they looked better on me anyways.

_SMACK_

OW!

What!

I gave em back!

Anyways..

The doctor had suspected me for awhile and was prepared to deal with my delinquent ass.

I noticed a syringe in his hand, filled with what I can only assume was a sedative.

Nope.

Wrong.

Dead wrong.

I couldn't run fast enough as he pinned me against the wall and injected me with the mystery serum.

It wasn't a mystery for long as to what was in it.

My body was flooded with euphoria, my muscles relaxing, my mind blanking, I fell against the wall completely numbed.

I couldn't feel anything.

Could hardly keep my damn eyes open.

It felt so good.

I was sick to my stomach over the feeling.

Fucker injected me with Heroin.

If it wasn't for the fact he knew exactly what he was doing I would have OD'ed and died right on the spot. I was bordering on the thin line between life and death as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, hauling me into the next room like a fucking rag doll.

I choose not to remember what happened next.

It's not hard to fill in the blanks really.

After it was over I woke up.

Dead as a zombie on the inside and out.

The drugs were starting to leave my system and I felt so low.

Dirty.

Worthless.

I knew why he did it.

To get me hooked, to make me keep coming back so I wouldn't talk, so i'd be to scared to retaliate.

It worked.

I just wanted to curl up and die somewhere.

I've done alot of shit in my life, but this is something I just couldn't live with.

Between my own disgust and my body shutting down from drug withdrawal I felt like crawling out of my own skin.

I knew I couldn't wait for you and Sans to act anymore.

I couldn't be here.

I wasn't strong enough.

Without thinking I came back here and tried slicing the chip out of my back, not even feeling it as the lingering effects from the drugs numbed any pain I normally would have felt.

I was already dead, what was a little bit of pain?

It was frustrating not being able to get to the chip, it was just out of reach, and I was so upset and angry, mostly at myself.

Im not sure if I was lucky or cursed that you showed up when you did, if i couldn't get the chip out I was just going to either going to give up, or run.

Fuck the consequences.

I can't live with myself and what i've done.

What's happened to me.

I rather die.

____

  
After Kaitlin was done with her explanation the both of you just started crying, you held her in your arms chanting 'sorrys' and 'i didnt know'. If felt like your soul was being crushed, the empathy, fear, and anger you felt were immeasurable.

You felt sick.

Not just for what happened to her but for being so blind to her suffering.

She was alone, scared, you had let her get to a point where she felt living wasn't worth it anymore.

What kind of shitty friend have you been to her?

You could have protected her, prevented all that shit from happening.

But no.

Instead you were completely oblivious to her pain, to enraptured in your own shit to even consider she might have it worst than you, so much that she even contemplated killing herself.

Jesus christ.

What the fuck were you going to do?

After feeding her some food and giving her some medicine and sleeping pills you tucked Kaitlin in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading back to yours and Sans room, greatful to see he was still up and awake.

You could feel his anxiety through the bond as you sat down next to him, rubbing your eyes as you didn't realize how tired you really were until just now.

"what happened?" Your vertebae pulled you into him reassuringly, letting you rest your head on his shoulder as he petted your hair.

You found that was something he liked to do frequently, probably because it felt good between his phalanges, you liked it, it was soothing and felt good for you to.

"The worst thing that can happen." You answered back vaguely, you didn't have to elaborate for him to catch on to what you were saying, he could feel everything he wanted to know through the bond.

"she ok?"

You shook your head, of course she wasn't ok, she just tried to fucking kill herself.

"She's broken Sans." You hands began to wonder as you absent-mindedly began to trace over the bones in his hands, you couldn't help but be drawn to how different but similar you were.

"what are you going to do?" That was a hard question to answer, unsure how he would react to your solution.

"Get her out." You already had a plan in mind, it wasn't hard for her to escape by herself, but if it was successful it could make your own escape nearly impossible considering the consequences.

What would they do when they found out Kaitlin was gone?

Would they kill you?

They couldn't right?

Without you there was no Sans.

They'd probably just make your life a living hell.

If you were lucky.

"are you sure thats what you wanna do sweetheart?" You know Sans could feel your doubts through the bond, all your thoughts and fears.

"She'll die in here otherwise." You did promise you'd get her out, even if it cost you your own freedom. But it wasn't fair to Sans, you didn't want to make that decision for him.

Even if she did get out wouldn't they just hunt her down and bring her right back?

Or even worst.

Kill her?

You shivered at the thought and Sans grip around you tightened.

"i dont want you putting yourself at risk." You felt the warm comfort of his magic in your soul swell painfully at the thought of losing you, it wasn't going to happen though, you were still useful to them.

"I have to. I promised." You buried your face into his chest and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, he smelled like ketchup and chalk.

"i told you not to make promises." You could hear the irritation in his voice, you knew how he felt about making and keeping promises, it's why he never did it.

"I wont be able to live with myself if something happens to her." You knew he wanted to shoot back how he wouldn't be able to live with HIMSELF if something ever happened to YOU, but arguing with you was pointless, you were to brave and suborn for your own good.

"i'll help you." He finally settled on the thought. "but we do it my way."

You nodded vigorously, tackling him onto the bed you began attacking him with smooches, tickling his bones as you began to lick between the crevices of his cervix vertebrae, forcing a laugh from him.

"Thank you!" You pinned him underneath you as he struggled to get up, cracking up as you moved your tickles from his neck to his ribs, where he was super sensitive.

"a-ack! h-hehehe- c-cut it- nngh~" You must have brushed him the wrong way because instead of a laugh he let out a moan, making you giggle.

"Little slut." You teased, kissing him on the cheek before deciding to grant him mercy by letting him up.

Big mistake.

He had you pinned in an instant, his bony fingers digging into your sensitive flesh as he weeded out all your weak points, going for your tummy and armpits as he knew you were the most ticklish there.

"ACK! PFFT- AHAHA! S-SANS! HEHE- STA- AHAHAH-P!" You were doing your best to roll around and block him but fuck he was strong, holding your hand down to your side and attacking you with his free hand.

"nuhuh, gotta learn your place, little human." He didn't let up in the slightest, besides he liked your laugh and didn't hear it as often anymore considering the circumstances.

"S-SA-AHAHA!!" Your face was red from lack of air you were laughing so hard, finally he decided to let up, giving you a final poke before getting off,leaving you panting and wheezing for breath.

Sans brushed your hair out of your face and laid down next to you, resting his skull on your chest as he listened to the rapid beating of your heart.

Damn your heart was beating so fast, it was adorable.

He loved listening to your pulse and all the funny little noises your body made, it comforted and soothed him. You were so different from him and it intrigued him, he wanted to learn everything about you.

"Sans.." You petted his skull, trying to block out the thought of your friend in the next room all alone.

Ugh you felt so guilty.

She was all depressed and shit and here you were having tickle fights with Sans, happier than ever.

This was so fucked up.

It made you want to help her even more.

"hmm?" His eyes were closed and he was already starting to drift off to sleep.

"When Kaitlin escapes where is she going to go? The first place they're going to check is her house." You doubted she'd stay with papyrus either, Sans would never risk his brothers safety like that. They didn't know about Papyrus and Sans was going to keep it that way.

"underground." He mumbled, he'd been thinking about it for awhile. "papyrus will take her." He knew for certain they'd be safe there. The barrier was gone but no human would be stupid enough to stumble into the underground without a guardian, it was still heavily populated with monsters who either hadn't made it to the surface yet or just weren't interested.

"Think i'll ever get to see your home..?" You always wondered what it was like there, Sans always told you stories of Snowdin and Waterfall, you honestly wouldn't mind laying low there as long as you were with him.

"that's the plan." He pulled the covers over you and nuzzled his face between your breasts, getting comfortable.

You threw your leg over him and wrapped your arms around him, he was bony and uncomfortable to rest on, but it was strangely the most comforting thing in the world to you.

"That'll be fun, like a mini-vacation."

Sans snorted at that, remembering all the years he struggled to get out and be free of his underground prison, only to go right back willingly.

It was safe.

And thats all that mattered.

"mmh-HMMPH!!" Sans eyes flew open as a sudden weight fell on top of the both of you.

"You left me~" Kaitlin whined, crushing both of you beneath her as she sprawled out on the bed, taking up all the room.

"ACK! G-Get your fat ass off!" You shoved her playfully, only for her to roll over onto the other side of you, sandwiching you as she wrapped her arms around you, rivaling Sans for your affection.

"Nope. Im staying here." Well atleast she sounded better from earlier, back to her normal smart-assy self.

It probably made her feel better getting all that shit off her chest earlier, either that, or she was putting up a front in front of Sans.

"feeling bonely?" Sans joked, but you could feel the mild irritation flooding off of him.

He hated sharing.

Without answering Kaitlin whipped out the joke book from earlier and flipped to a random page.

"Why does Santa Claus have such a big sack?"

Oh god no.

"Because he only comes once a year."

You grabbed the book and flung it across the room.

"Dont start." You groaned, you were so close to sleep. "If your gonna sleep here your gonna be quiet. Both of you." You didn't want to be stuck in the middle of a pun-war, Kaitlin would get smoked anyways.

"Whatever." She pulled the covers over herself, getting comfortable as she snuggled up into your back.

Sans grip around you tightened, but he didn't protest to having a guest in the bed, he knew it'd be wrong of him complain anyways.

"Love you guys." You hummed happily to them both.

"g'night sweetheart."

"Dont let the bed-bugs bite."

Being squished between your two best-friends was a bit awkward and cramped, but you had never felt more loved and protected in your entire life, easily drifting off to sleep as you listened to the tiny snores of your companion and mate.

You made sure to get as much rest as possible, because tomorrow would be the start of 'operation underground'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp now we know sans plans to go back underground
> 
> neat
> 
> maybe kaitlin will get to meet a nice monster after all
> 
> hint hint
> 
> no its not fucking papyrus
> 
> she would ruin his innocence
> 
> and then sans would have to kill her
> 
> LOL


End file.
